Esboço
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: O amor deles seria eternamente o esboço incompleto da mais perfeita pintura... 1º Lugar do I Chall de Tragédia Romântica do Fórum 3 Vassouras RemusxLily
1. Admiração

* * *

**N.A.:**_A cada dia que passa, me convenço que as mestras de Challenge tem um parafuso a menos! xD É, ganhei mais um, e ainda estou chocada com o resultado! Oo Eu já tinha a derrota como certa, estava concorrendo com algumas das melhores escritoras do Fórum. Mas, incrivelmente, aqui estou eu com mais um Ouro! xD 1º Lugar do I Challenge de Tragédia Romântica do Fórum 3 Vassouras! °-°_

_Esta fic é a minha primeiríssima Remus/Lily, o meu Shipper favorito da época dos Marotos. Eu confesso que, no começo, eu estava meio insegura em escrever esse ship, assim como eu sou insegura em escrever Severus/Lily: tenho medo de estragar! xD Mas também confesso que, de todas as fics que já publiquei, essa foi a que mais gostei de escrever. :D_

_Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a minha Puppy, que betou a fic pra mim e foi a primeira a derramar as suas lágrimas! °-° Adoro quando faço as pessoas chorarem! xD E gostaria de agradecer também a Thai, a mestra do Chall por ter em dado esse presente! Rs Obrigada, meninas! Enfim, também parabenizo as outras compeditoras, principalmente a Dark, de quem eu sou tão fã! °-°_

_Recomendo a música "Angel", de Sarah McLachlan durante toda a leitura da fic. Podem apostar que dará um clima bastante especial para a leitura, o mesmo que eu senti ao escrever a fic. _

_Sem mais delongas, agradeço desde já as Reviews:D_

_Tash..._

* * *

**Esboço**

"_O amor deles seria eternamente o esboço incompleto da mais perfeita pintura..."_

**Capítulo 1 – Admiração**

Ela era tão bonita de se olhar... Era tão prazeroso vê-la que, se pudesse, ele ficaria ali eternamente, admirando aqueles fios de cabelos vermelhos que tocavam tão delicadamente a pele branca do rosto dela. Daria todo o dinheiro que tivesse para poder apenas deslizar os dedos pelos braços finos daquela linda mulher, sentindo sua pele macia por sob os calos que tinha nas mãos. Ah... Se ele pudesse, ele gastaria o seu último minuto de vida apenas para tocar a fina linha rosada que eram os lábios dela. Mas ele não podia. Não devia. Jamais teria nada disso...

— Remus, eu estou começando a ficar com cãibras! – Lily virou a cabeça muito sutilmente, tentando, em vão, encontrar os olhos de Remus, para que a sua bronca tivesse mais efeito. – Por que não tiramos uma foto e você pinta copiando a foto?! – sugeriu, um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

— Shiiiu! – ele repreendeu, tentando parecer sério, mas não conteve um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Pra começar a idéia foi sua. Agora fique quieta. Estou trabalhando...

— Maldita hora em que eu fui querer que você pintasse um quadro meu... – voltou à posição original resmungando, mas com certo tom de riso na voz.

Remus Lupin também sorriu e acomodou-se melhor no banquinho que ocupava, em frente a um cavalete de madeira. Seus olhos passaram pela imagem de Lily, mas rapidamente se voltaram para a tela à sua frente, seus dedos manchados de negro rabiscando traços suaves com o carvão, aos poucos formando a imagem de um banco de madeira, sobre o qual Lily estava sentada.

Uma semana antes, quando Lily Potter aparecera na porta de sua casa e pedira que ele a pintasse, Remus sentiu uma estranha alegria invadir seu peito. Desde pequeno sempre gostara muito de desenhos e esse era o seu hobby favorito. Pintar Lily, a esposa de seu melhor amigo, a sua melhor amiga, seria um enorme prazer. Mas assim que começou os primeiros traços, Remus percebeu o quão difícil aquela tarefa seria. Pois a cada traço que o carvão deixava sobre a tela branca, os olhos de Remus se perdiam pelas curvas da mulher que desenhava, lembranças e sentimentos fortalecendo-se. Ela podia reclamar de cãibras, mas o que doía em Remus era o seu coração.

Coração este que sempre pertenceu a ela.

A mão de Remus tremeu levemente ao traçar a mão que Lily mantinha sobre o encosto do banco. Lembrava-se perfeitamente bem de quase todos os momentos em que, ainda em Hogwarts, ele ficara a observar os dedos longos e finos de Lily virarem a página de um livro... Ajeitarem uma mexa rebelde de cabelos... Prepararem uma poção. Lembrava-se de tudo sobre Lily Evans. Sua mão tremeu novamente. _Potter. Lily Potter._ Ele se obrigou a lembrar da dura realidade. Lembrava-se tanto de Lily que podia até dizer quantos pontinhos negros havia nas íris verdes cintilantes dela quando lhe contou sobre o seu noivado com James.

Parou de desenhar. Era o melhor ou borraria todo o trabalho já feito por se lembrar daquele maldito momento. Seus olhos voltaram a focá-la. Lily estava imóvel e completamente concentrada, não havia reparado que Remus parara de desenhar. E ele se aproveitou disso para continuar a olhá-la... Lembrá-la... Sorriu, mesmo que a sua vontade fosse chorar. As lembranças que tinha com Lily Evans eram todas sublimes. Ele se recordava da felicidade do rosto dela quando conseguia uma boa nota em um exame. Lembrava-se ainda mais claramente de quando ela dormia com um livro nas mãos, exausta de tanto estudar. Fora numa dessas ocasiões que se descobriu irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela. Lily estava adormecida exatamente na posição em que estava posando naquele momento, o livro esquecido sobre o colo...

_Ela havia adormecido em meio ao estudo para os exames do quarto ano, enquanto tentava se lembrar de toda a matéria de Transfigurações. Remus, que estava sentado ao seu lado num banco de madeira nos jardins de Hogwarts, só percebeu que ela havia adormecido quando sentiu a mão dela cair sobre o seu ombro. Ele se assustou e virou-se para ela. Alguns fios de cabelo ruivo estavam sobre sua face serena, um pequeno sorriso de lado nos lábios. O olhar de Remus passeou por aquela face delicada, cada parte: os olhos, que quando abertos eram o paraíso; o nariz fino e levemente arrebitado; as bochechas cheias de sardas e os lábios, finos e rosados quase todo o tempo. Viu beleza até na respiração compassada que passava por entre aqueles lábios... E foi quando se descobriu apaixonado. Quando percebeu que cada mínimo detalhe dela, cada mínima perfeição e cada máximo defeito encantavam-no totalmente._

Mas Remus Lupin não podia se dar ao luxo de amar. Muito menos esperar ser amado. Afinal, quem amaria um monstro? Apaixonou-se sim por Lily, mas amou-a calado. Viu o seu melhor amigo apaixonar-se por ela também e viu Lily correspondê-lo. O seu coração sangrou quando isso aconteceu. Tanto que ele desejou poder arrancá-lo do peito. A covardia impediu-no de fazer isso. E conformou-se. Monstros estavam fadados a isso: ao sofrimento, à solidão. A ele restava apenas observar de longe o objeto de seus sonhos.

Um choro ao longe o trouxe de volta de suas lembranças e pensamentos, a tempo de observar Lily levantar-se do banco onde estava sentada, correndo em direção à casa. Remus suspirou e descansou o pedaço de carvão no cavalete, espreguiçando-se e olhando o esboço da pintura que estava fazendo de Lily. Se ele quisesse, poderia ter começado e terminado a pintura sem nem sequer olhar sua modelo. Os seus olhos sabiam de cor cada característica dela. Mas Remus era egoísta, e queria aproveitar aqueles momentos todos para admirar Lily Evans.

_Potter._ Ele sempre tinha que se corrigir.

Esticando o corpo, Remus levantou-se do desconfortável banquinho de madeira e foi se acomodar no mesmo banco de jardim onde Lily estava posando. Ela já vinha saindo da casa, com o pequeno bebê Harry nos braços. Não demorou para os dois virem se juntar à Remus. O garotinho ainda chorava, balançando os bracinhos no ar. Remus observava cada movimento que Lily fazia com o filho nos braços.

Sentiu o seu rosto corar violentamente quando ela expôs um dos seios para saciar a fome do pequeno Harry, e rapidamente desviou o olhar para o céu azul celeste do outono sulista. Mas a presença de Lily sempre o atraía e ele acabou por virar-se para ela, observando-a amamentar o filho. Um sorriso triste brotou em seus lábios. Quantas vezes, desde que ele soubera que Lily estava grávida, ele não se imaginara sendo o pai do filho dela? Mas o filho era de James. Além do que, monstros não deviam ter filhos.

— Como está ficando o quadro?

A voz dela sobressaltou-o e ele quase deu um pulo no banco de madeira. Lily sorriu, daquela maneira que ela só sorria quando conseguia assustá-lo. Aquele sorriso divertido e de canto era a única coisa de Lily que ele sabia que podia chamar de seu. Respirou fundo e sorriu, com ar profissional.

— Como você é apressada, Lily! Começamos hoje, mal fiz o esboço! – ele falou, cruzando os braços. – E se você ficar se mexendo o tempo todo, eu certamente não vou terminar até o mocinho aí entrar em Hogwarts!

— Só imagino as cãibras que vou sentir. – respondeu, rindo.

Mas, para a surpresa de Remus, o sorriso de Lily foi sumindo aos poucos dos lábios e os seus olhos verdes perderam-se no pequeno jardim da casa de Remus. Depois de quase dez anos conhecendo-a, Remus sabia que ela se perdera em pensamentos. E podia ver pelos lábios dela que não eram coisas boas. Algo que vinha acontecendo com freqüência, ele pôde reparar. Ousando como poucas vezes ousava, Remus tocou o ombro de Lily suavemente. Demorou bem mais de um segundo para ela se voltar e encará-lo.

— O que há, Lils?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Lily baixou a cabeça para Harry, sorrindo; ao vê-lo parar de alimentar-se, cobriu novamente o seio. Remus observava silenciosamente Lily cumprindo o seu papel de mãe, fazendo Harry arrotar, em silêncio. Ela sabia bem que Remus estava esperando por uma resposta dela. Não fora só Remus que passara dez anos conhecendo cada vez um pouco mais de Lily. Ele tinha certeza que Lily sabia bastante dele também.

Acomodando Harry nos braços e passou a niná-lo. Lily suspirou, o olhar ainda em Harry, maternal e carinhoso. Mas, quando falou, sua voz era baixa e até um pouco triste.

— São tempos difíceis, Remus.

Ele suspirou e encostou-se no encosto do banco do jardim.

— Eu sei, Lils. Voldemort está avançando cada vez... – mas a risada sarcástica que ela deu fê-lo parar imediatamente. Nunca a ouvira rir sarcasticamente.

— Não é apenas Voldemort, Remus. – sua cabeça virou-se para Remus e ele viu que os olhos dela estavam úmidos. – Há muita coisa acontecendo... comigo.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Remus sentou-se mais ereto. Não sabia o que poderia estar havendo com Lily que ele não soubesse. Ele sabia de cada coisa sobre ela. Lily fazia-no sempre de confidente. E mesmo que não o fizesse, ele conseguiria saber o que ela estava sentindo apenas de olhá-la nos olhos. Mas naquele momento, o que as duas esferas verdes estavam expressando era uma incógnita para Remus.

— Lily...

— Remus, eu... – ela o interrompeu, mas não completou a própria frase. Os seus olhos desviaram de Remus e ele franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas. Havia algo de errado ali. – Você nunca percebeu, não é?

Se se sentia confuso antes, naquele momento era como se a sua mente tivesse dado um nó. Antes que ele percebesse, sua mão apertou o braço esquerdo de Lily e ela se voltou. Remus abriu a boca para falar, mas Lily cortou-o, um sorriso triste nos lábios.

— Estranho. Eu sempre achei que você percebia cada coisa de mim.

— O que eu nunca percebi? – sua voz saiu apenas um sussurro. Mas foi um grito que impediu Lily de falar.

— LILY?!

Remus soltou o braço de Lily no mesmo instante em que reconheceu a voz de James, e afastou-se um pouco dela. Secando os olhos rapidamente, ela se levantou e alteou a voz.

— Estamos no jardim!

Não foi necessário nem um minuto para James chegar até eles. Ele pulou a cerca - viva e já estava correndo em direção ao banco do jardim, o eterno sorriso maroto no rosto. Beijou os lábios da esposa – no que Remus desviou os olhos sutilmente – e pegou o bebê nos braços. Só então se virou para Remus.

— E então, Moony? Como vai?

— Ótimo. – respondeu apenas, alongando o pescoço. – A sua esposa aí é uma péssima modelo! Não pára quieta um segundo! – brincou, piscando para Lily.

— Até parece que você não a conhece, Moony. – ele riu, passando um braço pelos ombros de Lily. – Desculpe não poder ficar mais, mas ainda tenho assuntos da Ordem. Só vim pegar a Lil.

Remus levantou-se e aquiesceu levemente com a cabeça, indo até o cavalete para guardar o seu material. Naquele dia ele não tinha nenhum trabalho pela Ordem. Era o primeiro dia de Lua Cheia do mês. E sempre neste dia, todos os meses, ele tinha um compromisso ao qual não podia faltar.

— Volto na semana que vem para continuarmos, Remus. – Lily disse; mas para Remus foi apenas a voz dela, pois ele não levantou os olhos da sua caixa de materiais, que ainda fingia arrumar. Apenas moveu a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Boa sorte hoje à noite, Moony. Se Pads e eu conseguirmos sair mais cedo, vamos te dar uma força. – mais uma vez ele aquiesceu com a cabeça, sem vê-los. Ver Lily e James juntos doía.

Só se atreveu a voltar a olhá-los quando tinha certeza que já estavam de costas para ele. Queria ver Lily mais uma vez. Quando ela e James chegaram à entrada do jardim, Lily voltou a cabeça levemente para trás e Remus sentiu sobre si o seu olhar de esguelha, antes de desaparecer atrás da sebe.

Sentindo que podia voltar a respirar novamente, ele se sentou no banquinho desconfortável e virou-se para o banco de jardim, as palavras de Lily ainda vivas em sua mente. Remus fez mais alguns riscos no desenho, definindo melhor as características do rústico banco de madeira. Naquele mesmo banco, naquele dia, ele descobrira que se enganara ao pensar que sabia cada coisa dela. Havia algo que ele deixara passar. E sabia que não descansaria até saber o que era. Não apenas por causa da necessidade que ele tinha em saber tudo sobre ela, mas também porque se preocupava com ela acima de qualquer outra coisa. E algo em seu peito estava gritando que havia algum problema com Lily. Alguma coisa que ele não vira chegar.

* * *


	2. Esperança

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Esperança**

A uma semana prometida por Lily estendeu-se por muito mais tempo. Esperando que ela voltasse, Remus viu Outubro ir embora e Novembro chegar, mais frio do que de costume. Parecia que o clima estava refletindo o seu interior. Duas semanas sem notícia de Lily, sem vê-la... Não que já não estivesse acostumado; depois que deixaram Hogwarts, eles se viam cada vez mais raramente. Mas ansiava vê-la, observar os seus movimentos e ouvir a sua voz.

Nos últimos dias, não a vira nas reuniões da Ordem, o que achou muito estranho; James dizia que ela estava "cuidando de Harry". Bem... Esperava que fosse isso mesmo.

Durante todos os dias que se passaram, não houve momento em que não se lembrasse das palavras que Lily dissera-lhe no último encontro dos dois. Havia algo acontecendo a ela e ele se maldizia em pensamento por não ter percebido. Era verdade que ele, nos últimos anos, procurara afastar-se aos poucos, para evitar o sofrimento. Mas nunca deixara de observar os movimentos e as atitudes dela. Porque isso o fascinava.

Mas uma coisa ele havia claramente reparado. Até porque não havia como não reparar. Já fazia quatro meses agora que Lily vinha se reaproximando mais e mais de Remus. Depois de separarem-se, com o fim de Hogwarts, os encontros entre os dois restringiam-se às reuniões da Ordem e às típicas conversas entre os quatro marotos. Com seu casamento com James, então, as visitas tornaram-se ainda mais escassas. Fora só depois do nascimento de Harry que ela voltou a visitá-lo com mais freqüência e, desde então, suas visitas só faziam aumentar.

Remus não podia dizer que aquilo não era desconcertante para ele. Depois de quase conseguir superar os seus sentimentos por ela, voltar a ter a sua presença constante não era algo que ajudasse. Mas também não negava que ansiava pelas visitas dela como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Não porque se sentia solitário, e sim porque eram as visitas dela.

Sempre que James estava a serviço da Ordem, Lily aparecia à porta dele, com um sorriso sublime nos lábios, Harry em um dos braços e um jogo de tabuleiro no outro. _"James pediu que tomasse conta de nós"_, ela dizia muitas vezes. E os dois divertiam-se como se estivessem de volta à escola; e Remus fazia de conta que não existia um mundo do lado de fora, e por longas horas, até James chegar, ele conseguia se esquecer de que era um sofredor.

Com um copo de água nas mãos, Remus foi até um pequeno quarto de sua casa, que ele usava como estúdio de pintura. Ali, ao centro do aposento, estava o esboço da pintura que estava fazendo de Lily, ainda bem no início. Sem resistir, ele pegou um pedaço de carvão e adicionou alguns detalhes ao rosto dela, mesmo sem tê-la presente para posar. Sabia que estava correto de qualquer maneira.

Pensou em ir até a casa dela com a desculpa de terminar o esboço. Seria uma boa maneira de vê-la e certificar-se de que tudo estava bem. E de admirá-la mais, desenhando ou apenas olhando-a como fazia quando estavam juntos. Segurando o ar nos pulmões, ele coçou a nuca, os pensamentos fixos nela. Mas rapidamente balançou a cabeça, tentando se lembrar pela enésima vez de que Lily Ev... _Potter_ era proibida para ele.

Para Remus havia apenas duas saídas: ou esquecia Lily de vez, ou então sofreria o resto da vida por um amor que jamais seria correspondido. E, fatalmente, parecia que o seu destino era a dor.

O som da campainha encheu a casa e Remus voltou de seus devaneios. Deixando o copo de água sobre a escrivaninha que ficava a um canto do estúdio, ele seguiu para a porta da frente, tão distraído e displicente que, quando abriu a porta, quase caiu para trás ao ver o rosto peludo e feliz de um pequeno filhote de cachorro que alguém segurava bem à altura dos olhos.

— Mas que d...

— Surpresa! – o alguém baixou o cachorrinho feliz e o coração de Remus foi à boca de excitação. Lily estava bem ali, à porta dele, com o sorriso mais doce do mundo, segurando o cachorrinho nas mãos.

— Li-Lily! – gaguejou, ainda descrente de que ela finalmente aparecera.

Ela fez um biquinho tentador e piscou para Remus, abraçando o cachorrinho.

— Estava esperando outra pessoa?! Ah, fico com ciúmes, Remus! – sorrindo, Lily deu um passo à frente e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Remus, colocando o filhotinho nos braços dele. – Um presente para você. – falou, já voltando para o lado de fora para puxar o carrinho de bebê, onde Harry dormia tranqüilamente.

Sentindo o rosto em chamas, Remus observou-a entrando em sua casa, o rosto um pouco corado por conta do vento frio que varria o campo. Tentou ignorar o alívio que havia em seu peito ao ver que ela estava ali com ele e que nada havia acontecido, mas o sentimento era forte demais para ser reprimido. Respirando aliviado, ele finalmente dedicou sua atenção ao pequeno filhotinho que tinha entre as mãos. O cachorrinho marrom olhava-o com grandes olhos infantis, a lingüinha de fora enquanto abanava o rabinho freneticamente de um lado para o outro. Um pensamento ridículo passou pela mente de Remus: se ele fosse um cachorro, estaria balançando o rabo de felicidade exatamente como o filhote, apenas por ver Lily novamente.

— Gostou? – Lily perguntou, enquanto se aproximava, desenrolando o cachecol do pescoço. – Abandonaram o coitadinho na rua em frente à nossa casa. – começou a contar, coçando atrás das orelhas do filhote, bem ao lado de Remus. – Meu gato não foi muito com a cara dele, então pensei que talvez você gostasse de cuidar dele. – virou o rosto para ele e o sorriso em seus lábios abriu-se um pouco mais. – Eu vou te ajudar a cuidar dele, é claro.

— É bom que ajude. – respondeu, sentindo o seu ânimo aumentar um pouco mais, mesmo que achasse que ele deveria murchar. Teria ainda mais momentos ao lado de Lily. – Não sei se tenho muito jeito com bichinhos.

— Você cuida tão bem de Harry. Vai cuidar perfeitamente bem de um cachorrinho. – falou, afastando-se e indo conferir se Harry estava perfeitamente bem em seu carrinho.

Remus deixou Lily sozinha na sala de estar e foi com o pequeno cachorrinho até a cozinha. Podia apostar que o filhote estava com fome. Eles estavam sempre com fome, não é? Pegou na geladeira uma garrafinha de leite e uma vasilha no armário, levando tudo para a sala. Colocou o cachorrinho no chão e serviu-o de leite. De fato, o pequenino estava faminto. Ele começou a lamber todo o líquido, tomando o cuidado de espalhar por todo o assoalho. Remus ficou admirando-o. Um presente de Lily, tão pessoal... E ela o ajudaria cuidar dele.

— Você precisa dar um nome a ele. – a voz dela falou, perto demais.

Sentiu os braços de Lily passarem por sua cintura e percebeu que estava paralisado. Mesmo que quisesse, naquele momento, não conseguiria mover nem um músculo do corpo. Só sentia os movimentos dela. Percebeu que ela estava ficando na ponta dos pés e apoiava o queixo em seu ombro. Remus fechou os olhos e procurou controlar a respiração que ele havia percebido ter acelerado levemente com a proximidade dela. Passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios ressequidos e tentou sorrir, agindo normalmente.

— D-dê o nome você. – disse, sem conseguir controlar um leve tremor na voz. – Sou péssimo para dar nome às coisas.

Lily riu fracamente e balançou um pouco o corpo de um lado para o outro. Remus quase pediu em voz alta que ela parasse com aquilo, que aquele abraço que ela lhe dava podia ser apenas algo amigável para ela, mas para ele aquilo estava mexendo com todos os seus sentidos. Mas controlou-se. Percebeu que, se ficasse tranqüilo, aquela atitude de Lily parecia algo completamente normal, corriqueira.

— O que você acha de... Hum? – ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e Remus sentiu alguns fios do cabelo ruivo dela tocaram sua face. Sem resistir, colocou uma das mãos por sobre as dela, que estavam unidas no ventre dele. – O que acha de Sam?

— Sam? – Remus franziu uma das sobrancelhas e deu uma risadinha. – Vamos ver o que ele acha. Hey, garoto! – o filhotinho pareceu ter percebido que era com ele, pois parou de tomar o leite e virou-se para o casal, o rostinho radiante. – Gosta de Sam? – o filhote latiu, abanando o rabinho ainda mais freneticamente e voltando a tomar o seu leite. – Acho que ele gostou.

— Claro que gostou. – Lily sorriu e soltou Remus, indo até o sofá.

Ele quase gemeu em protesto quando ela se afastou. Já tinha começado a se acostumar com a deliciosa sensação de tê-la próxima daquele jeito. Mas, mais uma vez, ele se lembrou de que não deveria acostumar-se com isso. Apenas James tinha o direito da proximidade o corpo de Lily Evans.

_Potter._

— Fez mais alguma coisa na pintura, Remus? – perguntou, enquanto sentava-se no sofá, descalçando os sapatos. Ela adorava ficar descalça.

— Como eu poderia? Minha modelo sumiu!

Remus permitiu-se reclamar daquela maneira da ausência dela, mesmo enquanto a sua mente começava a querer saber mais sobre o que havia acontecido por ela ter ficado duas semanas inteiras sem dar notícia. Ele caminhou até ela e sentou-se na poltrona logo de frente. Os momentos que passara com ela abraçada a ele já foram bastante perturbadores. Precisava manter distância agora.

O sorriso que estava nos lábios dela desapareceu aos poucos à frase dele, dando lugar a um meio levantar de lábios, triste. Os olhos verdes estavam baixos, olhando fixos para Harry no carrinho.

— Me desculpe. Eu precisava... pensar. – disse apenas, sem levantar os olhos, sem mais explicações. E Remus, embora quisesse muito perguntar em que ela precisava pensar, não faria isso. Se Lily queria que ele não soubesse o que aconteceu naqueles últimos dias, não iria obrigá-la a contar-lhe.

A sala caiu no silêncio enquanto ela balançava levemente o carrinho de bebê. Remus observava-a, como de costume. Era apenas o que ele fazia. Observava e, naquele momento, imaginava. Sonhava... Em seus sonhos, não era o filho de James que ela estava ninando. Era o _seu filho_, um pequeno Lupin. Em seus sonhos, ela não havia estado fora por duas semanas. Estivera ali o tempo todo. Sempre estava. _Com ele._

Quem dera sonhos pudessem ser verdade. Quem dera esses sonhos não machucassem...

— Vou pegar a tela. – falou, levantando-se e quebrando o seu belo sonho. – Está frio demais lá fora para poder posar. Mas acho que posso fazer alguma coisa aqui dentro.

Ela não falou nada para impedi-lo e Remus saiu rápido da sala. Dentro do estúdio ele se apoiou na escrivaninha, abaixando a cabeça, respirando profundamente. Lily estava lá na sala, sua amiga, para que ele pintasse um quadro dela, para que ele lhe fizesse companhia e apenas isso. Devia deixar os sonhos românticos para depois, quando estivesse sozinho e não pudesse cair na tentação de confessar o que quer que fosse para Lily.

— Está tudo bem?

Ele se sobressaltou. Não percebeu Lily chegar ao estúdio. Endireitando-se, virou-se para a porta, onde ela estava parada, apoiada ao batente, observando-o, a expressão indecifrável. Remus tentou sorrir e aquiesceu com a cabeça. Ela entrou no estúdio e aproximou-se do esboço da própria pintura, os lábios transformando-se em um pequeno sorriso.

— Você me desenha mais bonita do que eu sou.

— Que grande mentira. – ele sorriu, de lado. – Nem o maior gênio da pintura conseguiria colocar toda a sua beleza em uma tela.

Só percebeu tarde demais o que havia dito. Levou uma das mãos à boca, os olhos um pouco saltados. Tinha a língua grande demais. Ele agora observava Lily mais atentamente. Como ela reagiria àquela declaração tão impulsiva?

Ela se virou para ele e olhou-o com os olhos brilhantes, sorrindo tão docemente que quase conseguira derreter o coração de Remus. Lily deu um passo à frente e estendeu a mão, tocando o rosto dele delicadamente. Ele teve de fazer um incrível esforço para não fechar os olhos e sentir a leveza do toque. Mas não durou muito tempo. Lily baixou a mão e afastou-se, saindo do estúdio.

Remus suspirou, dando um tapa na própria testa e pegou a tela, seguindo Lily. Precisava controlar a maldita língua, dizia-se sem parar. Se não tomasse cuidado, da próxima vez iria dizer que a amava. E isso seria a morte para ele. Se Lily soubesse dos reais sentimentos dele, talvez nunca mais quisesse vê-lo.

Sentou-se de novo na poltrona e logo o pequeno Sam veio se deitar aos seus pés, descansando a cabeça sobre as patinhas. Lily já estava sentada no sofá em frente. Remus afastou uma mexa de cabelos rebeldes do rosto e a ruiva sorriu para ele.

— Quer que eu fique naquela pose extremamente desconfortável?

— Seria bom. – falou, e aproveitou para aparar a ponta de seu carvão enquanto ela se acomodava no sofá, tentando ficar na mesma posição que ocupava na tela.

Os traços começaram a sair com a maior naturalidade possível, como se o ambiente não fosse a sala e sim o jardim, e como se ela estivesse com o magnífico vestido dourado que estava usando para posar, e não aquele simples vestido verde de algodão. Mas para Remus ela continuava tão bela como em qualquer outro momento. Seus olhos percorriam desde o rosto concentrado dela até as pernas, naquele dia tentadoramente desnudas. Respirou fundo e conseguiu concentrar-se no desenho. _Foco, Remus..._ O carvão deixava uma linha negra e contínua enquanto ele desenhava as costas arqueadas dela. Baixou os olhos por um instante. Sam também olhava para Lily, com a mesma concentração que Remus tentava ter. Riu por dentro, e fez mais um traço, corrigindo uma imperfeição na curvatura das costas dela.

Agora o carvão começava a marcar na tela a fina linha do queixo de Lily. Ele deixou o carvão de lado e passou o dedo pelo desenho, sombreando-o um pouco, para não se esquecer dos tons de cores que deveria usar. Quando esfregava o queixo de sua pintura, ela falou, a voz estranhamente baixa e contida, que chegou a assustar Remus.

— Nós estamos brigando tanto.

Não entendeu sobre o que ela estava falando. Mas parou de desenhar no mesmo instante, o dedo ainda sobre a tela. Os seus olhos não se atreveram a olhar para Lily. Sabia que ela também não estava olhando para ele. E esperou que ela continuasse, o que não demorou muito.

— Acha que eu sou feita de porcelana. E acabamos discutindo sempre, como na época de escola. – e Remus percebeu que ela falava de James. Engoliu em seco e mais do que nunca preferiu não olhar para ela. Lily jamais falara para ele de problemas com James – Você me conhece, Remus. Sabe que eu detesto ficar parada. Mas James não quer saber.

— Ele só está preocupado com a sua segurança, Lily. – Remus encontrou voz para falar e, é claro, defender o amigo. Afinal, isso é o que esperavam dele, não é? – James faz isso porque... Porque ele te ama.

Uma risadinha sarcástica saiu dos lábios de Lily. Era a segunda vez que ele a ouvia rir sarcasticamente. Realmente Lily não estava normal.

— Não tenho tanta certeza. Às vezes... Às vezes penso se eu não... – ela hesitou, e Remus podia sentir a indecisão dela, se devia ou não falar. Mas Lily finalmente completou. – Se não cometi um erro.

Remus não mais conseguiu manter os olhos longe de Lily e, quando ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la, a ruiva também olhava para ele, os olhos verdes sérios e até um pouco tristes.

— E-erro? – gaguejou. Por que sempre tinha que gaguejar nessas horas?!

Vendo que Remus não mais desenhava, Lily saiu daquela incômoda posição, encolhendo as pernas para cima do sofá e abraçando-as, um sorriso triste surgindo no canto de seus lábios enquanto ela desviava os olhos de Remus.

— Eu gosto muito de James, Remus. Mas...

Ele procurou não terminar a frase dela em pensamento. Mas sabia bem o que gostaria de ouvir, sabia bem o que ele sempre esperou inconscientemente ouvir dos lábios dela, desde que ela começara a namorar James. Assim como sabia que ele jamais a ouviria dizer que não amava James Potter. Porque isso era impossível. Ela o amava. Tanto que se casou com ele e tiveram um filho. E para sempre estariam juntos.

Harry acordou naquele instante, soltando resmunguinhos que eram um aviso de que o pequeno começaria a chorar. Lily rapidamente soltou as pernas e foi pegar os filhos nos braços. Remus descansou a tela ao lado da poltrona e passou a mão pelo rosto, ainda na difícil tarefa de não continuar o "mas" de Lily em pensamento, nem perguntar a ela: "Mas o que?".

Preferiria ficar na ignorância a saber algo que com toda a certeza poderia lhe levar a outro turbilhão de sentimentos opostos. No caso, esperança de que Lily realmente não amasse James e deslealdade para com o amigo, por começar a ter esse tipo de sentimentos.

— Acho que quero dar um banho em Harry, Remus. Posso usar seu banheiro?

A mudança tão repentina de assunto veio como um bálsamo para acalmar a mente de Remus e ele sorriu aliviado. Com certeza, um banho no animado Harry serviria para ele deixar de pensar na estranheza de Lily e esquecer o que realmente estava sentindo e esperando.

— Claro! Mas eu quero ajudar! – ele falou enquanto se levantava e pegava a tela.

Lily rapidamente levantou-se do sofá e não esperou Remus para ir até o banheiro. Ele a observou caminhando em sua casa como se ela sempre estivesse ali, como se fosse a sua dona. E, sorrindo, ele foi para o estúdio; Sam aos seus pés. Precisava urgentemente suplantar esses sentimentos e pensamentos. Lily _amava_ James. Lily era casada como seu melhor amigo. E só o pensamento de que algum dia quisera tê-la para si Remus considerava como uma traição para com James.

Deixou a pintura sobre o cavalete. Era tudo o que poderia ter de Lily. Uma imagem. Tocou a linha das costas que acabara de desenhar. Apenas assim poderia tocá-la. Em uma imagem. Jamais procurou criar esperanças, por coisa alguma. E isso sempre lhe saía muito bem. A vida sempre fora difícil e imprevisível para Remus para que ele pudesse ou atrevesse-se a ter esperanças com relação a qualquer coisa. E Lily era apenas mais uma dessas esperanças perdidas que Remus recusava-se a alimentar. Como ele sempre dizia a si mesmo: Evitava o sofrimento. Mesmo que às vezes parecesse aumentar. Seus olhos caíram sobre o filhote Sam, que o observava com olhar de piedade, até um pouco de tristeza. Parecia até que sabia como Remus sentia-se.

— Remus?! Estamos te esperando!

Imediatamente, Remus deu as costas à sua pintura e correu até o banheiro. O que encontrou foi a cena mais familiar que a sua casa já havia presenciado. Lily estava de cócoras ao lado da banheira onde Harry se mexia, jogando água para todos os lados; completamente ensopada, ela fazia brincadeiras com a varinha para animar o menino. Sorrindo, Remus foi se juntar à brincadeira.

— O garotinho sabe que é ele quem vai secar tudo depois?! – ele falou, sentando à beirada da banheira.

Como que em resposta à pergunta de Remus, Harry jogou ainda mais água para fora da banheira, acertando em cheio um jato no rosto de Remus, numa clara demonstração de que estava pouco se importando com quem iria limpar a bagunça. Lily levou as mãos à boca, segurando o riso e Harry sossegou, olhando para o homem. Parecia estar achando que fora longe demais.

— Já que é assim...

Remus pegou Harry entre as mãos e jogou-se, de roupa e tudo, dentro da banheira. Lily desatou a gargalhar enquanto Remus fazia Harry mergulhar e sair da água cada vez mais risonho. Sam dava latidinhos baixos e felizes, enquanto saltava para desviar-se da água que espirrava para todos os cantos.

— O navio prepara-se para zarpar! Está pronto, capitão Harry?! – Remus disse, com voz pomposa, conjurando um pequeno navio de plástico para boiar na água. Harry bateu as mãozinhas na água e Remus sorriu, imitando o barulho de uma buzina de barco.

As mãos de Harry logo se apoderaram do barco e começaram a fazê-lo mexer-se na água, produzindo pequenos ruídos indistinguíveis com a boca. Remus, aproveitando que ele estava bastante quieto, pegou a esponja das mãos de Lily e esfregou o corpinho do garoto. Ele fazia isso com calma e carinho, como se o filho fosse dele.

— Você seria um ótimo pai. – ouviu Lily dizer.

Virou o rosto para ela e tentou sorrir. Mas a visão do vestido de Lily, ensopado, colado ao seu corpo, certamente o desconcertou e ele procurou dedicar-se à tarefa de dar banho no bebê Harry._Distrair a mente, esquecer os sentimentos._ Lembrar-se disso era essencial para a sanidade.

Mas Lily não parecia disposta a ajudar. Ela se sentou à beirada da banheira, bem ao lado dele, e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro. Remus retesou os músculos involuntariamente e continuou a divertir Harry.

— Nunca entendi porque não se casou. Você é o partido perfeito, sabia?

Corou mais uma vez. Ele não era o partido perfeito. Se fosse, por que ela escolhera James e não ele? Chacoalhou os pensamentos. Isso não era coisa de se pensar. Ela escolheu James porque o amava. Ela jamais o escolheria.

— Não tão perfeito assim. – disse, com um meio sorriso. – Sou um monstro, lembra?

— Não é um monstro pra mim. – ela sussurrou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos dele.

Remus fechou os olhos e sentiu um delicioso arrepio percorrer a sua coluna. Respirou fundo, mas isso não ajudou em nada. Apenas serviu para que ele sentisse o maravilhoso perfume de jasmins que vinha de Lily e os seus pensamentos mais uma vez começaram a matá-lo.

_Esqueça-a. Esqueça o que está sentindo. Esqueça o que sente. Afaste-se..._

— Acho que Harry já está bem limpinho. – falou, a voz incontrolavelmente rouca, levantando-se e levando Harry consigo.

Saiu da banheira, tomando o cuidado de não escorregar e pegou uma toalha pendurada a um gancho na parede. Sam afastou-se rapidamente dos respingos de água enquanto Harry continuava a balançar o barquinho no ar.

— Vou pegar roupinhas para ele. – Lily disse, passando por Remus e saindo do banheiro; finalmente Remus pôde respirar aliviado, enrolando Harry na toalha.

— Vou te contar uma coisa sobre a sua mãe... – sussurrou, olhando para trás e certificando-se de que ela não estava por perto. – Ela é cruel.

Pegou o garoto nos braços e também deixou o banheiro, levando-o para o seu quarto. Sam logo achou o seu lugar, bem em cima do travesseiro de Remus. Mas ele nada fez para repreendê-lo. Apenas deitou Harry no colchão, secando-o melhor. Lily não demorou a aparecer, uma muda de roupas e talco nas mãos.

— Deixa comigo. – Remus falou, tirando as roupas das mãos dela e sentando-se sobre colchão.

Aquele pequeno trabalho o distraía. Não queria pensar em Lily naquele momento, pois pensar nela traria à tona mais pensamentos e sentimentos que não deveria ter. Ver Harry até ajudava a esquecer essas coisas. Pois ele era o símbolo da inacessibilidade de Lily. Era o fruto entre o amor dela e de James. O amor de Remus deveria ser definitivamente enterrado. Ele jogou um pouco de talco no bumbum do bebê, como se houvesse feito aquilo durante toda a vida, e começou a vesti-lo.

— Você sempre foge de mim, não é? – ouviu a voz de Lily dizer e sua mão tremeu ao prender a fralda de Harry.

E ele não respondeu. Lily sentou-se às costas dele no colchão e Remus continuou imóvel, aparentemente muito interessado na tarefa de trocar Harry para dar atenção às palavras de Lily. Como ele não disse nada, ela continuou.

— Você tem medo de mim, Remus? – Lily encostou a testa nas costas de Remus. As mãos dele começaram a tremer violentamente, tanto que ele mal conseguia abotoar os botões do macacão de Harry. Ela riu fracamente. A respiração quente dela contra as suas costas molhadas fê-lo fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente, buscando calma. – Às vezes parece que sim. Sempre que eu tento me aproximar, você sai correndo. Desde a escola.

— Nã-não diga bobagens, Lily.

— Você começou a gaguejar. É um bom sinal. Suas defesas estão caindo. – ela sussurrou. Realmente o conhecia. Sabia quando ele estava vulnerável. Sabia o que a gagueira dele significava.

Por ela saber tanto dele, Remus terminou de vestir Harry rapidamente e colocou-o sentado na cama. Levantou-se e caminhou até o closet, sem nem sequer olhar em direção a Lily.

— Vou colocar uma roupa seca. – E entrou no closet, fechando a porta atrás de si, não se importando em ser rude.

Encostou as costas na superfície de madeira e respirou fundo. Sentiu um bafo quente nas canelas e, baixando o olhar, percebeu que Sam havia o seguido até ali. O filhotinho tinha o olhar assustado e até parecia tremer. Ele achou uma camisa de Remus jogada ao chão e enrodilhou-se ali, sentando-se, medroso. Remus também queria se enrolar e tremer, assustado.

— Eu gosto muito de James, Remus. – ele ouviu a voz de Lily chegar aos seus ouvidos. Sabia que ela estava bem encostada à porta, como ele. – Mas não o amo mais. Não como antes. Foi por isso que não apareci esses dias. Precisa muito pensar sobre o que está acontecendo... Para não cometer outro erro. – Remus sentiu o seu estômago dar uma volta completa ao ouvir isso e sua respiração acelerou-se. Lily continuou. – Sabe, Remus? Eu nunca vi você como um amigo qualquer.

Depois disso silenciou. Remus apurou os ouvidos até escutar o som da porta da frente bater. Ela havia ido embora. Sentiu que as suas pernas finalmente cediam e escorregou até sentar-se no chão. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, respirando com dificuldade, os pensamentos deixando-no louco.

_Ela não ama James._ Impossível. Eles estavam casados e tinham um filho. _Até parece que não existem casamentos sem amor._ Não Lily. Ela jamais se casaria sem amor. _Ela só gosta dele._ Ela ama James, não gosta. AMA. Só estava passando por uma fase confusa. _Não tenha tanta certeza..._

Remus deu um soco no chão, mas queria mesmo é acertar o seu peito, porque ao ouvir as palavras finais de Lily ele se encheu de uma inconfundível esperança. Esperança de que Lily amasse-o. Esperança de que um dia ele pudesse tê-la. Mas a parte sensata de seu cérebro não deixava esse sentimento se desenvolver.

_Ela é de James. Você jamais irá tê-la. Seus amigos odiariam-no se soubessem o que você sente._

E era verdade. Por mais que o peito de Remus gritasse que havia esperanças para ele no amor, a realidade falava sempre mais alto. Mesmo que por algum milagre divino Lily algum dia amasse-o, nada poderia haver entre os dois. Não sem despertar o ódio dos melhores amigos de ambos.

Sam veio até os seus pés, balançando o rabinho, parecendo ter perdido todo o medo que estava sentindo. Remus sorriu e coçou atrás da orelha do animalzinho. Por mais que não quisesse, por mais que se reprimisse, estava realmente feliz.

* * *


	3. Paixão

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Paixão**

A ausência de Lily desta vez foi ainda maior. E Remus chegou a pensar se, desta vez, não era ela quem estaria fugindo dele. Ela poderia estar arrependida do que havia dito a ele no último encontro e decidira se afastar. Era a única explicação que ele conseguia encontrar. Ela continuava ausente às reuniões da Ordem. Por exigência de James, ele imaginava. Dizia a si mesmo que deveria estar se sentindo feliz por ela estar longe e ele não estar sofrendo com pensamentos indevidos

Como se isso fosse verdade...

A cada momento em que deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, ou olhava para a pintura dela ou ainda quando estava tomando banho, Remus ouvia a voz dela em sua mente. _"Eu nunca vi você como um amigo qualquer"_. Seus sentidos lembravam-se do toque dos dedos dela e lá se ia a sua boa vontade de esquecê-la.

O pequeno filhote Sam estava sendo uma boa companhia para ele; naqueles momentos em que sentia seu peito começar a partir ao meio por conta dos seus sentimentos, o cachorrinho sempre deitava a cabeça no colo dele e olhava-o com os olhos tão tristes quanto os de Remus, dando lambidas gentis em sua mão para consolá-lo.

Procurando esquecer Lily durante o maior tempo possível, Remus candidatou-se para o maior número possível de missões pela Ordem. Isso ocupou dias e mais dias dele. Realmente, enquanto estava atento ao seu serviço, conseguia varrer de sua mente todo e qualquer traço de seus sentimentos. Mas bastava voltar para o calor de sua casa que a sua mente era mais uma vez invadida pela lembrança do sorriso da ruiva e o seu coração voltava a sentir dor e apreensão pelo seu sentimento.

E a cada dia esse sentimento ficava mais forte.

Depois da última visita de Lily, os seus sonhos com ela ficaram cada vez mais freqüentes. E cada vez mais ousados. Havia noites em que ele acordava assustado e coberto de suor, socando a cabeça por seus sonhos proibidos; quando encontrava James nas reuniões da Ordem, o seu peito enchia-se de culpa. Sempre achava que deveria ter dito a ele o que sempre sentiu por Lily. Mas não fazia idéia de como ele iria reagir. E tinha medo disso.

E foi dessa maneira que se passou mais de um mês. Da janela da sala de sua casa, Remus via os dias passando. Agradeceu por nunca nevar no sul do país, ou sentir-se-ia ainda pior com a ausência total de Lily. Ele tentava se consolar. Era melhor assim. Se ela desaparecesse de vez de sua vida, talvez pudesse finalmente abandonar esse sentimento.

Mas a verdade era: se Lily desaparecesse de vez de sua vida, ele morreria de tanta tristeza. Remus podia suportar uma vida sem ser amado por Lily, mas uma vida sem Lily era impossível.

Deixou Sam dormindo sobre o sofá e foi até a cozinha. Era uma noite escura e fria demais. Achava incrível que houvesse milhões de pessoas naquele momento aguardando que fosse meia noite para festejarem mais um ano que se passava. Ele deu uma risadinha de desgosto e vasculhou os armários à procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse beber. Beber e esquecer a dor em seu peito. Não era adepto a esse tipo de atitude, mas havia sempre momentos em que apenas o álcool era a salvação para um coração dolorido.

Para a sua alegria, ele encontrou uma garrafa empoeirada debaixo da pia. Limpou-a com as costas da mão e descobriu ser um volume antigo de absinto. Certamente, ele pensou, deveria ter pertencido ao seu pai. O Sr. Lupin sempre fora um grande apreciador da "Fada Verde", um dito boêmio.

Pegando um copo na prateleira, Remus voltou para a sala e jogou-se no sofá, no mesmo instante em que um raio cortava o céu negro. Uma tempestade aproximava-se. Ele podia dizer isso pelo vento forte que fustigava a janela e pelos relâmpagos que começavam a iluminar o céu incessantemente.

Abriu a garrafa e derramou o líquido verde-esmeralda dentro do copo. Segurou-o entre as mãos. _Quase tão verde quanto os olhos dela._ Suspirou e tomou um pequeníssimo gole da bebida forte. Era amarga e rasgava a garganta enquanto descia. Mas apagava os pensamentos. E era exatamente disso que precisava.

Um estrondoso trovão soou do lado de fora e, no mesmo instante, a campainha tocou, impedindo que Remus desse um segundo gole em sua bebida. Sam levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante em que Remus deixou o sofá, descansando o copo sobre a mesa de centro. Devia ser Sirius ou James quem chegava, para comemorar o Ano Novo. Mas quem ele viu à porta definitivamente não era quem ele esperava.

— James pediu que tomasse conta de nós.

Lily sorria para ele, Harry adormecido em seus braços, os cabelos extremamente bagunçados pelo vento forte. O coração de Remus perdeu um compasso e ele não se moveu. O que ela fazia ali? Na véspera de ano novo? No meio da noite?!

— Remus? Está realmente frio aqui fora.

— Ah-ah... Sim. – ele deu passagem a ela, que entrou rapidamente, os dentes tiritando.

— Não sei como pode fazer tanto frio aqui! Nem neve tem! – reclamou, colocando Harry nos braços de Remus cuidadosamente, para despir o casaco.

Ele ficou em silêncio, observando-a. Ainda não podia crer que ela estava ali, como se não tivesse se ausentado por tanto tempo. Ela agia normalmente, calmamente, um pouco animadamente. Acariciou as orelhas do muito feliz Sam e voltou para pegar Harry nos braços.

— Não se importa se eu montar um berço para ele no quarto, não é?

Remus fez que não com a cabeça e ela correu para o quarto dele. Ele continuou parado como uma estátua ali mesmo, olhando por onde ela havia sumido. A chegada dela havia sido tão repentina que ele ainda mal tivera tempo de colocar os pensamentos no lugar. A única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era no que ela estaria fazendo ali.

Piscou e foi se sentar novamente, tomando mais um gole da bebida. Foi bom ficar sem pensamentos por mais um instante. Mas tão logo a bebida havia chegado ao seu estômago, Lily voltou a invadir os seus pensamentos. Chegava a ser sufocante, tentar não fazer nada. Precisava ser forte e agir como sempre; como o melhor amigo. Pois era apenas isso o que ele sempre seria.

Um relâmpago iluminou a sala e, no instante seguinte, um trovão estrondoso balançou as janelas. Sam ganiu assustado e saiu correndo. Remus sabia bem que ele ia para o seu quarto, o seu abrigo favorito. Mas quase o chamou de volta. A última coisa que queria era ficar sozinho com Lily.

— Parece que tem uma tempestade se formando. – Lily havia voltado e foi um verdadeiro suplício para Remus não virar o rosto para vê-la. O seu olhar prendeu-se ao show de relâmpagos que o céu exibia. – Coloquei um Feitiço Anti-Perturbação no seu quarto, para que Harry não acorde com os trovões. Espero que não se importe.

— Tudo bem.

Lily caminhou pela sala e parou ao lado da janela, o rosto inexpressivo enquanto observava os galhos das árvores curvarem-se ante a força do vento. Um raio cortou o céu negro e, no instante seguinte, um trovão ainda mais forte que o anterior. E a sala caiu na penumbra quando a energia acabou. Remus via a silhueta de Lily na janela, recortada pelos constantes relâmpagos e sentiu a garganta secar. Os pingos grossos da tempestade começaram a fustigar a janela.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Lily?

A pergunta saiu quase inconscientemente e ele se arrependeu logo de tê-la feito. Nervoso, ele voltou a encher o seu copo com um pouco de absinto. Mas ver o líquido verde em seu corpo só o fez desejar que Lily aproximasse-se para que ele pudesse ver seus olhos.

— James e Sirius estão a serviço da Ordem. – ela explicou, ainda da janela. – Dumbledore desconfia que Voldemort possa tentar algo na festa dos trouxas da virada do ano. Pediu a eles esta manhã que cuidassem disso. – Então virou-se para Remus, que ainda olhava o copo de absinto entre as mãos, pensando se deveria continuar a embriagar-se. – Por que, Remus? Minha presença não te agrada?

_É exatamente esse o problema. Agrada mais do que deveria_, ele pensou, virando o copo de absinto de uma vez e sentiu a cabeça girar. Fora um erro tomar tudo de uma vez. Assim com fora um erro deixar Lily entrar em sua casa naquela noite.

— O que é que você está tomando? – Lily deixou a janela e veio se sentar ao lado dele, tomando a garrafa entre as mãos. Remus, irresistivelmente, seguia os seus movimentos com o olhar, já sentindo os efeitos do álcool no sangue. A situação não era boa. – Absinto?! Remus, seu alcoólatra! – ela brincou, tirando o copo das mãos dele e servindo uma pequena dose. – Sabe, eu nunca experimentei absinto... – comentou, deixando a garrafa sobre a mesa e analisando o liquido em suas mãos.

Remus permanecia quieto, os seus olhos fixos no rosto de Lily. Não devia ter bebido nem uma gota. Agora seus pensamentos não saíam daqueles bem traçados lábios rosados, e da vontade de tocá-los. Respirando fundo, ele se afastou um pouco, encostando-se em uma das pontas do sofá. Mas seus olhos negavam-se a deixar o rosto dela.

Levando o copo até os lábios, Lily sorveu um gole pequeno e cauteloso da bebida, fazendo uma careta logo depois. Remus sorriu quando ela se virou para ele, a sombra da careta ainda expressa pelo seu nariz franzido.

— Como é forte! – disse, rindo. Olhou novamente para o copo e arriscou outro gole. – Mas eu gosto.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Os pingos de chuva saraivavam a janela fortemente e os raios e trovões não davam trégua, um sucedendo ao outro. Lily olhava pela janela, o copo de absinto em uma das mãos enquanto a outra despia as botas. E Remus olhava-a, levemente arfante. Era linda a maneira como os raios iluminavam os cabelos vermelhos dela. Era linda a maneira como ela levava o copo de absinto aos lábios, deixando-os levemente esverdeados por um instante. E era absolutamente sensual a maneira com que ela limpava os lábios com a ponta da língua, a cada novo gole da bebida.

Pegou a garrafa de absinto sobre a mesa e tomou um pequeno gole do gargalo, sentindo que poderia ensandecer a qualquer minuto se os seus pensamentos não mudassem de rumo. Mas já era tarde.

— Não acredito que James te deixou na noite de Ano Novo. – sua língua soltou, em tom de amargura. Se ele fosse o marido de Lily, jamais a deixaria para uma coisa tão insignificante como a Ordem da Fênix.

Lily deu de ombros e virou-se para Remus, os cabelos ruivos caindo sobre o ombro de forma graciosa. Era incrível como aqueles detalhes ficavam tão mais evidentes quando se estava embriagado.

— Eu gostei. Assim, posso passar essa noite com você. – respondeu em tom baixo e Remus sentiu que seu estômago mexia-se desconfortavelmente.

Respirou profundamente e tomou outro gole do gargalo da garrafa, desviando os olhos dela. A bebida agora estava fazendo-o ouvir coisas. Ela não havia dito aquilo. Certamente. Era bom ele parar de sonhar. Mas então Lily sentou-se mais perto de Remus e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. A mão dele tremeu e a garrafa quase escorregou de seus dedos, para espatifar-se no chão. Rapidamente, ele a deixou no chão e mexeu-se, tentando parecer desconfortável. O que só serviu para que Lily aproximasse-se mais.

— Eu sempre adorei tempestades. – ela sussurrou, olhando para o show de luzes que faziam os relâmpagos do lado de fora. – É a força da natureza fazendo o inevitável. O inevitável sempre acontece... Não acha, Remus?

Ele não respondeu, sua mão direita apertando o encosto do sofá com força, como se com isso ele pudesse deter os seus desejos. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. E o delicioso perfume dos cabelos de Lily entrou por suas narinas, fazendo sua mente dar um completo nó e perder-se.

Mais um raio caiu ali perto e mais uma vez as janelas tremeram com um trovão. E Remus sentiu o corpo tremer também. Precisava se afastar dela de qualquer maneira. A perigosa mistura entre o absinto e o perfume de Lily estava começando a tomar conta de sua sanidade.

— A-acho que vou acender umas velas... – ele gaguejou, soltando o encosto do sofá e tentando se sentar melhor. – Para iluminar.

— Não! – Lily deteve-o, segurando a sua mão direita entre as suas e agora deitando a cabeça na curva que o seu braço direito e seu peito formavam. – Deixe assim. É mais gostoso apreciar a tempestade assim.

Não se mexeu. E Lily não o soltou. Ela entrelaçou os dedos de sua mão direita na dele, o seu dedão fazia uma leve carícia na palma da mão de Remus. Leve, mas inebriante para os nervos sensíveis dele.

A tempestade do lado de fora estava quase tão intensa quanto os pensamentos e sentimentos dele. O seu bom senso dizia para afastar-se no mesmo instante. Mas o seu desejo era que ela continuasse e aproximasse-se. Ele se sentia completamente envolvido. Pelo álcool, pela proximidade dela, pelo cheiro dela. Mas ainda forte em sua mente havia a lembrança da realidade. E a realidade não se cansava de dizer que ela estava apenas sendo carinhosa. Que ela era apenas sua amiga.

— Remus... – ela falou, a voz tão baixa que Remus teve que se aproximar um pouco para ouvi-la. – Lembra na escola? Aquela vez que ficamos presos em Hogsmeade, debaixo daquela tempestade? – Remus balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, fechando os olhos e lembrando-se claramente da ocasião. Estavam no quarto ano e a tempestade havia encurralado-os no Três Vassouras. – Eu gostava tanto de você naquela época... – ele abriu os olhos, surpreso. Não conseguia ver o rosto de Lily, mas sabia que ela sorria. A sua mão esquerda foi até o braço dele, acariciando de leve. – Gosto até hoje. Na verdade... – a cabeça dela curvou-se para frente, levemente, os seus lábios tocaram a pele do braço de Remus. – ...amo.

— Lily... – a sua voz saiu mais rouca do que ele gostaria. Mas também foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar. Sua voz pareceu ter evanescido quando ela beijou novamente sua pele.

— Aposto que você nunca percebeu. – continuou, os seus lábios causando os mais profundos arrepios na pele de Remus. – Desde que eu descobri o seu segredo, no terceiro ano, eu sinto isso. – ela se virou para ele e riu de sua cara surpresa. – Ora vamos, Remus. Eu não sou idiota. Eu sempre soube do seu segredo. Antes mesmo de você me contar. – ela se calou por um instante e tocou o rosto de Remus com a ponta de seus dedos. – Sei de outro segredo seu também. Um que nem os Marotos sabem. – O peito de Remus já ofegava. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas os dedos de Lily tocaram os seus lábios, calando-o. Ela se aproximou mais dele, até ele poder sentir a sua suave respiração no rosto. – Sei o que você sente por mim, Remus. – ela murmurou, os seus olhos verdes presos nos castanhos dele. Ele sabia que os olhos dele estavam tão brilhantes quantos os dela. Só não sabia se devido a excitação ou ao medo. – Percebi tarde demais. Mas, agora que eu sei...

Ela não terminou de falar. Remus viu quando ela deu um sorriso de lado e acariciou-lhe a face com as costas da mão. Ele não fechou os olhos, ele não se moveu, ele não pensou. Os cílios vermelhos dela estavam a centímetros de seus olhos. E os lábios dela se aproximavam. A mão dela estava espalmada sobre o seu peito. E os lábios dela estavam próximos demais dos dele.

— O que você está fazendo, Lily? – ele perguntou, sem conseguir se afastar.

— Estou tentando te beijar, Remus. – ela respondeu, a boca roçando levemente a dele a cada palavra.

Como se estivesse separando uma parte sua do corpo, Remus afastou Lily de si e levantou-se do sofá, cambaleando resoluto até a janela, onde apoiou a testa no vidro, tentando controlar o equilíbrio e o intenso desejo que havia surgido dentro dele: o de retribuir aquele beijo. O de dizer a ela que realmente a amava. O de amá-la.

— Você bebeu absinto demais, Lily. – ele conseguiu falar, a respiração mais calma, ainda que os seus sentimentos continuassem a ter a mesma intensidade da tempestade. Sua cabeça girava. – A-apenas um gole é o suficiente pa-para deixar alguém grogue.

— Bebi o suficiente para perder o medo de dizer a verdade e fazer o que quero. – ela respondeu. Através do vidro escuro, Remus pôde ver o reflexo dela se levantar do sofá e caminhar até ele. – Parece que você não bebeu o bastante para isso.

Remus deu uma risada nervosa e fina, que não pertencia a ele. Ele sentia suar frio. Os braços de Lily envolveram-no pela cintura e ela colou o corpo às costas dele, descansando a cabeça ali. Para o desespero de Remus, as mãos dela deslizaram suavemente pelo quadril dele, puxando para fora da calça sua camisa; e o pior: ele estava gostando.

— Não faça isso. – pediu, com voz rouca.

— Por quê? - perguntou, a voz abafada pela chuva que batia na janela. – Você não gosta?

As mãos mornas e delicadas desabotoaram os botões mais baixos da camisa dele e tocaram a pele sensível de seu abdômen. Os dedos de Lily desenhavam círculos por sua pele, e Remus respirou profundamente, com medo de perder o controle sobre os seus atos assim como já perdia o controle de seus pensamentos. Estava a um fio disto acontecer. Respirou profundamente mais uma vez, tentando pensar em uma resposta coerente para dar-lhe.

— James... – começou. Era a única coisa de que conseguia se lembrar naquele momento que a podia fazer parar.

— Esqueça-o. – ela soltou mais alguns botões e Remus não conseguia reunir forças ou vontade para fazer-lhe parar. – Estamos apenas você e eu aqui, Remus.

— Mas... Lily... – tentou argüir, mas ele próprio não conseguia mais achar pensamentos coerentes. Fechou os olhos e crispou as mãos quando ela finalmente terminou de desabotoar a sua camisa, os dedos roçando seu peito até encontrarem-se novamente em seu abdômen. Sentiu as macias palmas da mão dela deslizando de seu umbigo até seus ombros. Agora seu corpo chegava a tremer. – Pare... – suplicou mais uma vez e percebeu que quase não tinha mais voz.

Ela não parou. E em seguida a camisa de Remus deslizou por seus braços esticados até encontrar o chão. O hálito morno que saía dos lábios de Lily aquecia as costas de Remus, e ele sentia como se houvesse acabado de tomar um copo de absinto. Percebeu que os seus pensamentos começavam a rarear. E pela primeira vez isso não trouxe desespero ao seu peito, nem medo. Trouxe apenas uma vontade quase incontrolável de entregar-se.

— Eu amo você. – ela sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Mas não foram essas as palavras que o fizeram voltar-se para ela no mesmo instante. Foi o tom delas. Lily havia dito-as como se sofresse com isso, como se o seu coração a estivesse matando e que, se ela não dissesse, iria morrer naquele mesmo momento. E foi essa exata certeza dos sentimentos dela que fez Remus Lupin voltar-se. Os braços de Lily ainda circundavam a sua cintura e os olhos verdes dela brilhavam com a sombra de lágrimas contidas.

Com a ponta de um dos dedos, Remus tocou o canto daqueles olhos. Percebeu que ainda tremia. Mas não era mais de medo. Era de ansiedade. Suas mãos afastaram os fios ruivos do rosto de Lily. Ainda havia um pensamento que não o deixava abaixar a cabeça e colar os seus lábios aos dela. Um pensamento que ele nem ao menos conseguia distinguir qual era. Mas ele era o responsável por ele não conseguir mover-se, impotente.

Sentindo essa impotência de agir, foi quando ele viu Lily colocar-se na ponta dos pés. E viu os olhos dela fixarem-se nos seus. E viu os lábios dela se aproximarem dos dele. E não viu mais nada, pois no momento em que a boca de Lily colou-se a dele os olhos de Remus fecharam-se irresistivelmente. Sentiu os lábios dela se movendo sobre os dele suavemente, mas não se atreveu a corresponder àquele beijo suave. Mas quando Lily mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior com leveza e sensualidade, Remus não pôde mais resistir. Os seus lábios entreabriram e a ruiva aproveitou-se disso para aprofundar aquele beijo tão calmo. No momento em que suas línguas encontraram-se e Remus sentiu o gosto ainda recente de absinto na boca de Lily, perdeu a cabeça completamente, e não pensou em mais nada.

Envolveu a cintura de Lily com um dos braços, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo e retribuindo o seu beijo de maneira profunda, cálida e calma. Suas línguas tocavam-se e explorando-se, conhecendo os cantos mais escondidos e profundos de suas bocas. Os dedos de Remus entrelaçaram-se nos cabelos de Lily, amassando-os e sentindo a sua maciez. As mãos dela haviam espalmado sobre peito dele, acariciando-o muito levemente com a ponta dos dedos e intensificando o beijo a cada instante.

Um gemido baixo e rouco escapou da boca de Remus em protesto, quando Lily afastou os seus lábios bruscamente dos dele. Ela sorriu. Já havia percebido que o tinha entre as mãos. Sempre o tivera. Mas, naquele momento, ele sucumbiria até o mais louco desejo dela. Qualquer que fosse. Com os olhares unidos, Remus deslizou os dedos pelos flancos da mulher à sua frente, tocando sua cintura e seus quadris por cima do tecido fino do vestido que ela usava. Branco. Ele jamais esqueceria aquela cor. Lily aproximou-se mais uma vez dele e tocou com seus lábios o lóbulo da orelha de Remus. Entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos, ela lhe mordiscou a orelha e sussurrou, rouca, os lábios roçando em sua pele.

— Dispa-me.

Ela não precisou pedir novamente. As mãos de Remus subiram com vagar pelas costas dela, acariciando-a e tateando-a até encontrar o frio metal do zíper. O som do vestido abrindo-se, encheu os ouvidos dele, assim como o farfalhar da seda deslizando pelo corpo esguio de Lily. Com a ponta dos pés, ela atirou o vestido para longe e abraçou-se a Remus novamente, beijando-lhe a curva do pescoço com os lábios úmidos e doces.

Dedilhando, Lily escorregou as mãos pelos braços de Remus enquanto os seus lábios ocupavam-se em beijar-lhe o pescoço com languidez. Ele não se atrevia a mover-se. Com os olhos fechados, Remus só fazia sentir. Sentir os beijos e os toques de Lily. E excitava-se. Cada ação de Lily, cada mínimo movimento de suas mãos ou de seu corpo era o suficiente para excitar-lhe. E isso começava a apavorar-lhe, pois ela o estava levando à loucura a cada beijo. E ele não fazia idéia de como agradá-la.

O cinto de sua calça foi desafivelado e ela foi desabotoada. Logo fazia companhia à camisa esquecida de Remus, ao chão. Lily afastou-se de Remus por um instante, seus braços envolvendo-lhe a cintura carinhosamente. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, ofegante.

— Remus... – a voz dela soou mais como uma carícia. E apenas o som dela foi mais do que o suficiente para deixá-lo ainda mais excitado. – Olhe para mim...

Baixou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Lily observava-o, com o rosto sublimemente iluminado por um sorriso. Ao vê-la em sua frente, seminua, a pele branca em um contraste mais do que perfeito com os cabelos vermelhos, Remus sentiu a cabeça girar novamente. Dessa vez de desejo. Seus músculos retesaram-se quando ela lhe soltou a cintura e levou as mãos às próprias costas. O seu delicado sutiã branco caiu entre os dois e Remus perdeu uma batida do coração. Era magnífica. Olhando para os seus seios desnudos, sentiu um agradável arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo em seu membro, que começava a enrijecer ante tanta beleza diante dos olhos.

Sem dizer nada, Lily deitou-se no chão da sala, esticando os braços acima da cabeça, deslumbrante em sua semi-nudez. Um relâmpago iluminou-lhe melhor as feições e Remus ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, já esquecido de seu pavor, já esquecido de qualquer coisa. A única coisa que havia no mundo era o que estava à sua frente, estampado.

— Musa... – sussurrou, acariciando a face de Lily: a sua musa de inspiração... De amor.

Seus dedos, calejados e grandes, contornaram cada traço do corpo de Lily, como um pintor desenhando a sua obra. Suas mãos desenhavam desde as sobrancelhas avermelhadas dela; tocaram a curva de seu pescoço e desceram; não hesitaram ao chegar aos seios dela, suas mãos e todo o seu ser já haviam perdido a timidez há alguns minutos. Remus desenhou com lentidão e amor os mamilos rosados de Lily, sentindo a respiração dela acelerar-se a cada toque. Desceu com as costas das mãos por seu ventre, parando apenas na linha que era a fina calcinha que ela usava. Ela era como a sua pintura. E Remus queria desenhar e redesenhar cada parte dela com seus dedos.

As mãos dele subiram pela cintura bem traçada de Lily e Remus curvou-se sobre o seu corpo, acariciando-lhe a curva do pescoço com o rosto. Sua boca beijou-lhe os ombros com veneração e desceram vagarosos até os seios de Lily, alvos e macios. Os lábios roçaram-lhe a pele eriçada de seu seio direito, provocante, até o primeiro beijo ser depositado, casto e gentil. Mas o sabor da pele de Lily subiu à cabeça de Remus como uma droga poderosa e ele lhe mordiscou um dos mamilos, arrancando dos lábios de Lily um gemido rouco e baixo.

As costas da ruiva arquearam-se levemente contra os lábios de Remus, um pedido mudo que ele se negou a atender. Os lábios dele ainda tinham outros lugares a explorar e, com esse propósito, ele depositou mais beijos pelo ventre de Lily, sua língua traçando linhas, como um pincel colorindo uma tela. Suas mãos apalpavam-lhe as pernas, alternando força e delicadeza; cada pedaço do corpo dela que ele experimentava era um sabor novo e altamente viciante.

Voltou pelo mesmo caminho de beijos, deitando o seu corpo sobre o dela e tomando entre os lábios o seu seio esquerdo, beijando-o com volúpia e desejo. Suas pernas entrelaçavam-se e os dedos de Lily agarraram-lhe os cabelos com força enquanto ela ofegava. Remus podia ouvir os arquejos de Lily superarem o ruído do vento da tempestade. Não havia mais nada ali além dos dois.

Lily forçou-o a virar-se e Remus deixou escapar um audível "não" ao ter os lábios separados dos seios dela. A ruiva riu, sentada sobre ele, mexendo os quadris levemente, roçando os sexos ainda protegidos por última camada de roupas. Remus ofegou, sentindo o seu membro começar a pulsar, preso pela incômoda barreira de sua cueca. Mas Lily não fez a menor menção de aliviá-lo daquele pequeno martírio. Não... Ela se curvou sobre ele e a cascata de cabelos vermelhos caiu-lhe por um dos lados da cabeça, tocando-lhe a pele.

Aquele leve toque de cabelos, para ele, foi algo absurdamente excitante e ele fechou os olhos ante a maré de prazer que o toque suave dos cabelos longos de Lily causou-lhe. Só abriu-os novamente quando sentiu os dedos de Lily tocarem aquilo que Remus mais tinha vergonha. Suas profundas cicatrizes. Prendeu a respiração, seus olhos fixos nos dedos de Lily, que traçavam cada linha funda das feridas que Remus tinha por todo o corpo. Percebeu o olhar dela, mais doce, mais amoroso. Ela deslizou o corpo por sobre o de Remus e seus lábios beijaram a mais feia e maior das cicatrizes. Um beijo longo, um beijo nada leviano, um beijo completamente carregado de amor. Continuou a distribuir beijos por todas as cicatrizes do peito dele, cada beijo igualmente cálido e quente, cada beijo mais baixo. As mãos de Lily deslizavam e massageavam-lhe as coxas e a sua boca atreveu-se um pouco mais, mordendo marotamente o cós da roupa íntima de Remus.

— Lily... – ele arquejou, seu membro latejando só à mera percepção do quão perto ela estava.

Vagarosa, Lily tratou de livrar-se da última peça que cobria o corpo de Remus, seus dedos roçando-lhe as pernas enquanto o despiam. Livrando-se também de sua última peça, a ruiva deslizou as mãos pelas pernas de Remus, subindo até o seu abdômen e ajoelhando-se sobre ele, até deitar o seu corpo sobre o dele. Remus segurou-lhe pelos braços e virou-a, cobrindo-a com seu corpo e unindo a sua boca à dela, beijando-a com paixão e profundidade, mordendo-lhe os lábios e sugando-lhe a língua por entre os dentes.

Como sempre fazia em seus sonhos mais loucos, Remus deslizou as mãos pelos braços de Lily, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela e erguendo os seus braços acima da cabeça, prendendo-os ao chão. Com o joelho, ele lhe afastou as pernas e acomodou-se entre elas, sentindo que não poderia ficar mais muito tempo sem possuí-la. Afastou os lábios dos de Lily e os seus olhares uniram-se mais uma vez. Remus via a confiança naqueles olhos verdes, agora obscurecidos pelo desejo. Ele apertou com mais força as mãos de Lily e penetrou-a, vagarosamente, pedaço a pedaço. Queria sentir cada parte sua ser absorvida pelo corpo daquela mulher, queria ser o prazer e a loucura que ela sentia naquele momento. Queria aproveitar cada milímetro de luxúria. O corpo de Lily retesava-se sob o seu, encolhendo-se levemente. Os seus lábios estavam entreabertos e Remus podia ouvir perfeitamente a respiração dela acelerando, podia sentir perfeitamente o coração dela cada vez mais palpitante.

Ambos gemeram profundamente quando ele a penetrou por completo, suas vozes fundindo-se; Remus escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço alvo à sua frente. Seu corpo passou a movimentar-se sobre o de Lily e ele sentia o corpo dela roçar contra o seu próprio. Soltou uma das mãos da ruiva e elevou uma das coxas dela, apertando-a levemente, acariciando-a; enquanto sua boca mordia com força o pescoço dela, Remus aumentou as investidas contra o seu corpo, cada vez mais profundas, intensas e fortes. Os gemidos dela, que chegavam até o seu ouvido, eram como um combustível que o instigava a continuar e aumentar o ritmo.

Abandonando o pescoço de Lily, Remus beijou-lhe os lábios uma, duas, três vezes, e sabia que aquilo tudo era muito pouco. Abraçou-se ao corpo dela e inverteu as posições, sentindo uma agradável dor em seu membro com o movimento. Lily sentou-se sobre ele, os cabelos caindo sobre os seios, e dominou todos os movimentos de Lupin. Ela comandava. Deusa soberana, com os raios incandescentes iluminando-lhe a pele; e Remus era todo e completamente seu escravo. Estava rendido a toda a beleza daquela ninfa que tinha sobre o seu corpo.

Suas costas arqueavam-se e dos seus lábios escapavam gemidos mais altos e profundos a cada movimento de Lily, cada vez mais rápidos e cada vez mais intensos. Os lábios dela formavam o nome dele, entremeados por gemidos baixos e femininos. E cada vez que Remus ouvia o seu nome, a sua libido subia. Lily curvou-se sobre o corpo dele, uma mão de cada lado de sua cabeça. Remus apertava-lhe as pernas com força, o rosto cheio do prazer de Lily sobre ele, enchendo o seu corpo do sentimento mais sublime que ele já havia experimentado.

Um trovão, alto e rascante, chacoalhou as vidraças. E o gemido de prazer de Remus e Lily ao chegarem ao ápice perdeu-se no ribombar desse trovão. Lily caiu sobre Remus, mole, o corpo banhando de suor; e ele a abraçou com força, beijando-lhe todos os cantos do rosto que pudesse alcançar.

— Eu te amo... Eu te amo... – ele confessou em sua rouquidão, beijando-lhe os lábios repetidas vezes, não percebendo que os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas da mais profunda emoção.

O assobio do vento passando pelas frestas da janela não foi ouvido pelos dois, unidos pelos lábios em um longo beijo carregado de sentimentos. Do lado de fora da casa o céu caía, em uma das piores tempestades. Havia granizo atingindo o chão. Havia raios destruindo árvores e arrasando fiações. Mas Remus e Lily estavam em seu próprio mundo. Não ouviam a tempestade. Não ouviam nada que não fosse o som de suas respirações; o som de seus beijos.

O relógio batia meia noite. O fatídico ano de 1981 começara.

* * *


	4. Medo

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Medo**

Ele não abriu os olhos ao acordar; não queria abrir os olhos e descobrir que havia sonhado novamente. Mas algo lhe dizia que era tudo muito real. Sentia o chão duro sob as costas e sentia um corpo macio ao lado do dele. Era real, não havia como não ser. Remus respirou profundamente; cheiro de jasmins. Havia algo sobre o seu braço. Algo quente e suave; o corpo dela. Havia algo apoiado em seu ombro; a cabeça dela.

Finalmente abriu os olhos. Os raios de sol tentavam passar pelas cortinas. Não se lembrava de tê-las fechado. Assim como não se lembrava de ter dormido sob o macio edredom que o cobria. A única coisa de que se lembrava com perfeição era dela, da mulher em seus braços, dos momentos em que a tivera apenas para si. Apoiando-se no braço em que ela dormia, Remus ergueu um pouco o tronco, para admirá-la. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados dela – bagunçados por ele. Nunca a havia visto dormindo daquela maneira, tão tranqüila, tão mulher.

Lily mexeu-se suavemente e os seus lábios moveram-se num sorriso; e os seus olhos abriram-se, lentamente. Ao ver Remus fitando-a, o seu sorriso abriu-se um pouco mais.

— Desculpe... – ele sussurrou, o olhar prisioneiro dos olhos semicerrados dela. – Não queria acordá-la.

Ela moveu a cabeça suavemente, para dizer que não havia problema e estendeu as mãos para tocar o rosto de Remus. Ele se curvou e depositou-lhe nos lábios um beijo terno e preguiçoso, sentindo o gosto do sono ainda presente na boca de Lily. Separou os lábios apenas alguns milímetros dos dela, os olhares fixos um no outro. Remus acariciou-lhe a bochecha amassada, sorrindo como havia muito tempo não sorria.

— Sempre sonhei com isso. – confessou, a voz baixa e cúmplice. – Quase todas as noites, antes de dormir, eu sonhava que acordaria ao seu lado.

Remus não queria uma resposta à declaração dele, por isso beijou-a novamente. Tinha medo do que poderia ouvir dela. Era um grande medroso. Lily estava ali, nos seus braços, beijando-o vagarosa e sonolentamente e Remus ainda sentia medo do que ela poderia pensar dele, do que ela poderia lhe dizer. Seus lábios separaram-se aos poucos, com selinhos leves e gentis; ele encostou sua testa a dela, os olhos fechados, sentindo sua respiração voltar a misturar-se com a dele, um profundo arrepio percorrendo-lhe espinha de cima a baixo.

— Lily...

Um choro baixo mas promissor ecoou, vindo do quarto. Remus suspirou e afastou-se de Lily, deitando-se de costas no chão. A ruiva deu-lhe mais um beijo rápido nos lábios e saiu do chão, esplêndida em sua nudez, saltando por cima do corpo de Remus e correndo para o quarto de onde Harry chamava-a.

Foi o choro de Harry que o fez voltar completamente à realidade, foi aquele choro que o fez pela primeira vez esquecer a madrugada maravilhosa. Foi o chamado de Harry que o fez lembrar-se de James. Sentou-se no chão e segurou a cabeça entre as mãos, o coração palpitando a mil por hora. O que havia feito?!

Levantou-se do chão e enrolou o cobertor no corpo, caminhando para o seu quarto. Precisava conversar com Lily, explicar-se, fazer o que quer que fosse para fazê-la entender o que haviam feito, que era errado, proibido. Mas ao colocar os pés no quarto, vê-la sentada sobre a sua cama, amamentado o seu bebê, foi uma cena bela demais para que ele fizesse qualquer coisa para destruí-la. Procurando ser o mais silencioso possível, Remus caminhou alguns passos para trás e trancou-se no banheiro, batendo com a testa fortemente na madeira da porta trancada.

_Maldito absinto_, foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu culpar. Nunca mais beberia na vida! Nunca! E isso era definitivamente uma promessa. Deixou o edredom cair no chão e ligou a torneira, esperando que a banheira enchesse-se de água. _O que eu fiz?_ A culpa estava atingindo-o de maneira avassaladora naquele momento. Ele havia feio amor com a mulher do seu melhor amigo. Jamais se perdoaria por isso. Havia sido um completo e terrível engano. Um erro e apenas isso.

_Então por que eu não me sinto arrependido?_

Quando a banheira já estava cheia, Remus entrou na água quente e mergulhou, encolhendo-se, até que todo o seu corpo estivesse coberto pela água. Por que não conseguia se arrepender do que tinha feito? Havia pecado. Havia traído. Já era mais do que o suficiente para sentir-se arrependido e culpado. De fato, a culpa enchia o seu peito. Mas não sentia o menor arrependimento. A lembrança das mãos de Lily sobre o seu corpo e do prazer que sentira não o fazia arrepender-se. Fora a melhor noite de sua vida, a noite com o qual sempre sonhara. E finalmente a tivera. Nunca se arrependeria. Mas isso não o fazia deixar de sentir culpa.

Ou medo.

Remus emergiu rapidamente do fundo da banheira, ofegante, sentindo-se repentinamente apavorado. James e Sirius nunca poderiam saber do que havia acontecido. Se eles descobrissem Remus estaria morto. Em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Passou a mão pelos olhos e suspirou. Havia arruinado a sua vida com aquele capricho. Perderia os amigos. E não apenas eles. Lily certamente já estava arrependida e jamais se atreveria a olhar para Remus novamente. E os integrantes da Ordem, todos o veriam com olhos de censura. Ficaria mais solitário do que nunca. Estava completamente perdido.

Submergiu novamente, mantendo os olhos bem abertos e fixos no teto. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Tomar alguma atitude. Mas o que quer que fizesse, alguém sairia perdendo, alguém se feriria. Isso era um fato. Depois de ter Lily em seus braços era quase impossível não querê-la mais. Nunca mais ter Lily estava fora de questão. Assim como estava completamente fora de questão fazer James sofrer. O que fazer?

Ficou durante vários minutos dentro da banheira, até sentir que a água começava a ficar gelada. E nem durante todos esses minutos ele conseguiu chegar a qualquer idéia que fosse. Talvez se conversasse com Lily ela poderia lhe dizer o que fazer. Estava completamente disposto a aceitar o que quer que ela decidisse; ele não queria tomar decisão qualquer.

Lily não estava mais no quarto quando ele entrou para trocar-se, nem o berço de Harry estava mais ali. Apenas o pequeno Sam continuava no quarto, deitado no meio da cama, olhando para Remus com olhos assustados.

— É, Sam... Você sabe mesmo o que eu sinto. – Remus comentou, entrando no closet, demorando o mais que pôde para se vestir. Ainda assim, não conseguiu fazer com que a sua mente pensasse em nada que não fosse o receio pelo seu erro.

Sam seguiu os passos de Remus quando este caminhou para procurar Lily. O leve cheiro de café no ar dizia-lhe que ela estava na cozinha, e era exatamente de lá que também vinha o som da risada animada de Harry. Deveria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas nem isso conseguia formular. Todos os seus pensamentos eram apenas imagens de como seria se James soubesse de sua traição.

— Lily, nós... – ele começou, assim que colocou os pés na cozinha. Mas perdeu a voz, perdeu a cor do rosto e sentiu até que perdia o coração com o que viu.

— FELIZ 1981, MOONY!!! – o grito veio bem de sua direita e ele sentiu que alguém pulava em cima dele e bagunçava-lhe os cabelos molhados.

Mas Remus não deu a mínima para a recepção dada por Sirius Black. Os seus olhos estavam realmente vidrados e presos a James Potter, que estava sentando à mesa, segurando Harry nos braços.

— Ja-James. – gaguejou.

— Feliz Ano Novo, Moony. – James disse, sem desviar os olhos do filho.

Sirius passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Remus e ele finalmente tirou os olhos de James. O que eles estavam fazendo ali? _Oh, meu Merlin, eles sabem!_ Lembrou-se das roupas que havia deixado espalhadas por toda a sala e temeu, temeu pelas muitas perguntas que eles fariam e em como explicar o seu pecado. _Merlin! Eles viram Lily nua! Estou perdido._

— Café, Remus? – Lily estendeu uma caneca com líquido escuro e fumegante dentro. Remus encontrou os olhos com os dela. Ela agia como se nada houvesse acontecido, estava completamente vestida e perfeita, como na noite anterior, quando chegara.

Sentindo que as suas pernas podiam ceder a qualquer minuto, Remus livrou-se do braço de Sirius e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se e pegando a caneca de café que Lily entregava-lhe, trocando com ela um olhar penetrante e amedrontado. Sam enrodilhou-se aos pés de Remus e ganiu baixinho.

— Lily estava contando que o obrigou a dormir na sala. – James falou, levantando os olhos para Remus, sorrindo. – Desculpe por isso, amigo. Não sabia que ela era tão folgada assim quando me casei com ela!

Lily deu um tapa inconformado na nuca de James, que ria, mas Remus continuava apático, apavorado, mínimo. Eles não sabiam._Ainda._ Eles iriam descobrir. Remus sentia como se, do nada, um enorme letreiro em neon fosse surgir em sua testa revelando a sua traição. Mas isso não aconteceu. Apenas o seu rosto continuava tão branco como uma folha de papel.

— Você está bem, Remus? – James arqueava uma sobrancelha ao perguntar.

Levou um belo susto com a pergunta de James. Sirius, agora encostado à pia, estava de braços cruzados e observava Remus com as sobrancelhas quase unidas. Será que ele podia sentir o cheiro do erro de Remus? Abriu a boca para responder, mas não encontrou a voz, só conseguindo suspirar.

— Remus está de ressaca. – Lily veio em sua salvação, atuando perfeitamente. – Quando eu cheguei, ele estava se afogando em uma garrafa de absinto!

— O que?! – James e Sirius exclamaram em uníssono, começando a rir logo em seguida.

— Nunca na vida eu achei que fosse ver Remus Lupin de ressaca! – James ria, balançando a cabeça. – E ainda por cima com absinto?! Moony, você sempre me surpreende!

Remus tomou um longo gole de café quente, sentindo-o queimar a garganta. Mas aquela dor foi boa, quase o trouxe de volta à normalidade. Se bem que, analisando melhor, depois daquela noite Remus nunca mais voltaria ao normal.

— Como está ficando a famosa pintura de Lily? – dessa vez Sirius fez a pergunta. Ele ainda olhava para Remus, com a expressão bastante desconfiada.

Mais uma vez Remus viu-se sem voz. Abriu a boca por várias vezes, balançando as mãos, mas por fim desistiu, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços, vencido.

— Nossa, mas essa ressaca tá mesmo forte! – James voltou a rir.

— A pintura vai indo bem, Six. – Lily, mais uma vez, salvou-o. – Fizemos um grande progresso ontem à noite.

— Nosso bebum é mesmo um artista... – Sirius disse, solenemente, dando tapinhas nos ombros de Remus, que não se atreveu a erguer a cabeça.

A mente de Remus começou a viajar e dispersar-se. Viu um futuro sombrio em sua frente, sem os amigos, sem Lily, completamente rejeitado. Porque, nos próximos segundo, Remus não agüentaria mais a culpa em seu peito e confessaria a James o seu erro, por mais que isso fosse duro e que causasse a mais profunda decepção em todos.

— Vamos, Lil? – a frase de James trouxe Remus de volta à realidade. – Estou desesperadamente precisado de um banho e de uma longa manhã de sono.

A ruiva aquiesceu com a cabeça e Remus quase gritou para James que não fossem, que havia algo que ele precisava saber. Mas Lily piscou para ele e Remus não teve mais coragem – ou loucura, o que fosse – para dizer-lhe o que realmente havia acontecido naquela noite.

— Também vou. – Sirius declarou, espreguiçando-se. – Tô morto de cansaço, cara.

Imóvel, Remus viu James e Sirius levantando-se da mesa e despedindo-se dele. Ainda não havia recuperado a voz e viu-os sair, sem nada dizer. Então se viu sozinho na cozinha com Lily. Ela deixou um pano de prato sobre a pia e caminhou até Remus, curvando-se às costas dele e colando a boca ao seu ouvido.

— "_Adeus; calca-me a dor com tanto afã, que boa-noite eu diria até amanhã.¹" _Te vejo amanhã.

Com isto, ela deu um suave beijo no lóbulo da orelha de Remus e partiu, deixando-o para trás, tendo como companhia apenas Sam e os seus sentimentos completamente discrepantes. Mais uma vez Remus passou a mão pelo rosto, suspirando, pensativo. Seus olhos baixaram-se para a caneca de café em suas mãos e lembrou-se de uma frase que Lily havia dito na noite anterior. O inevitável sempre acontece... Pois é... _O inevitável sempre acontece._ E era inevitável que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, James descobrisse a traição. O inevitável sempre acontece.

— **× —**

Mas realmente nada aconteceu nos dias que se seguiram. Desta vez Lily havia cumprido o prometido e apareceu à porta de Remus na metade da manhã do segundo dia do ano, um grande sorriso estampado no rosto e um longo beijo guardado para ele nos lábios, que lhe foi dado tão logo a porta foi fechada. Parecia ter havido um consenso mudo entre eles de que não deveriam falar nada a respeito de James, pois ele quase nunca foi mencionado entre os dois. A cada vez que Lily aparecia à casa de Remus, ela o recebia com um beijo, ele a desenhava por alguns minutos e os dois amavam-se, clandestina, pecaminosamente.

Mesmo com essa aparente calmaria e paixão, não houve um dia sequer que Remus não temesse que James ou Sirius ou quem quer que fosse aparecesse à sua porta e flagrasse-os juntos. O que tornou Remus muito mais assustadiço do que o costumeiro. Quando estava na presença de Lily, qualquer latido de Sam fazia-o saltar da poltrona, um simples espirro de Harry havia feito-o soltar um grito uma vez. Lily tentava acalmá-lo, mas a culpa que Remus sentia em seu peito não permitia que ele deixasse de temer.

Ele sentia, a cada vez que ficava sozinho, que precisava conversar com Lily. Remus não queria manter a situação em que os dois estavam. A clandestinidade apavorava-o. Alguma decisão precisava ser tomada. As poucas vezes que ele lhe ensaiou dizer algo sobre James, Lily sempre desconversava o assunto, e ele logo se esquecia. Precisavam decidir qual seria o próximo passo deles. A única coisa que Remus não queria era continuar a enganar James da maneira que estavam fazendo.

Entretanto, o caso entre os dois continuou dessa maneira durante os quatro primeiros meses do ano. Foram quatro meses maravilhosos e aterrorizantes para Remus. Ele finalmente tinha o amor de Lily, tinha-a em seus braços. Mas também tinha o receio, o medo da descoberta. Foi então, em uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix que ocorria na casa de Remus, que ele decidiu por finalmente exigir de Lily algo. _Uma resposta._

Não se importava com todas aquelas pessoas em sua casa, conversando a altos brados. Desde que todos haviam chegado, Remus não havia desgrudado os olhos de Lily, que estava ao lado de Alice Longbottom e o seu filho o tempo todo. Em algum momento Remus puxaria Lily para algum canto e conversaria com ela. Cada célula de seu corpo estava distribuindo coragem para o seu corpo para que ele fizesse aquilo.

Quando Dumbledore declarou a todo pulmões que havia um traidor entre eles, a balbúrdia instalou-se na sala de estar. Remus viu esse como sendo o momento perfeito para retirar-se sem que ninguém percebesse. Fez um gesto com a cabeça para Lily e levantou-se, indo direto para o seu estúdio, fechando a porta atrás de si. A pintura de Lily ainda estava incompleta, ainda apoiada ao cavalete no centro do aposento. Na semana anterior Remus começara a dar as primeiras pinceladas com a tinta. Mas os momentos entre Lily e ele sempre o impediam de adiantar o seu trabalho. Não que ele estivesse reclamando...

A porta do estúdio abriu-se e Remus virou-se para encarar Lily. Ela passava a chave pela porta e sorria marota; esticou os braços na direção dele e Remus foi em direção a ela, abraçando-a e beijando-a com sofreguidão e paixão. Obrigou-se a afastar-se, segurando o seu rosto entre as mãos; estava se arriscando demais a beijando naquele dia, ali.

— Podem entrar... – ele disse, quando Lily tentou beijá-lo novamente.

— Eu tranquei a porta. – sussurrou, beijando-o mais uma vez.

— Até parece que não há bruxos aqui. – Remus respondeu, quando os seus lábios separaram-se novamente.

Ele a segurou pelos braços, afastando-a um pouco ao mesmo tempo em que afastava a tentação de continuar a beijá-la. Suspirou e olhou bem dentro dos olhos verdes de Lily, suaves e penetrantes. Quase se esqueceu do que ia dizer. Mas balançou a cabeça e afastou o poder que ela tinha de envolvê-lo.

— Lily. – murmurou, a expressão tornando-se profundamente séria naquele instante. – Preciso ser sincero com você. Eu... Eu não agüento mais enganar James. – Lily baixou os olhos e soltou-se das mãos de Remus, dando-lhe as costas. – Ele é meu melhor amigo, Lily... E-eu não sei se posso continuar com isso.

— Também não gosto de enganá-lo. – ela respondeu, abraçando-se. – Apesar de tudo o que eu estou fazendo, eu realmente amo James. Não da maneira como uma esposa deve amar o marido – ela acrescentou rapidamente, – mas ele não merece. – os dois permaneceram em silêncio, até Lily voltar a falar. – Isso quer dizer... que quer terminar tudo entre nós?

O coração de Remus perdeu um compasso ao ouvir aquilo. Perder Lily, nunca... Ele jamais suportaria não tê-la mais. Jamais... Ele atravessou a curta distância que os separava e abraçou-a por trás fortemente, sentindo os seus olhos marejaram diante do medo de perdê-la.

— Nunca... Jamais! – sua voz soava o baixo o suficiente para que apenas ela o ouvisse. – Eu jamais suportaria.

Lily sorriu, acariciando os braços de Remus com leveza.

— Vou falar com James. – ela declarou, agora séria. – Ele vai sofrer, Remus. E é provável que nos odeie. Mas ele vai entender. Teremos que ser fortes.

Remus fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. O perfume de Lily entrou por suas narinas como um calmante, relaxando-lhe os músculos tensos.

— Qualquer coisa para tê-la. – enfim ele disse. – E-eu... eu amo você, Lily.

Ela se virou nos braços dele e os seus lábios encontraram-se mais uma vez, num beijo mais forte e desesperado. Tudo ficaria bem... Havia esperança.

— **× —**

Mas havia algo que os dois sequer suspeitavam, jamais sonhariam. Algo que os destruiria para sempre. Pois, no exato momento em que Remus Lupin dizia as suas últimas palavras, havia alguém passando pela porta do estúdio, alguém que ouviu perfeitamente o que Remus havia dito. E esse alguém viu aquilo como a sua salvação, algo que livraria o seu pescoço de vez. Ora... Afinal, todos podiam achá-lo um burro, mas Peter Pettigrew sabia ser esperto quando a sua vida dependia disso.

Com esse precioso tesouro nas mãos, Peter foi correndo até James e Sirius, puxando-os para fora da casa de Remus e contando-lhes toda a história. Peter sabia quem era o traidor sobre quem Dumbledore falara! Havia acabado de descobrir! Remus Lupin, o lobisomem, era quem estava passando todas as informações para Lord Voldemort. _Que idiotice está falando, Peter?! _O idiota do Sirius era sempre o que nunca acreditava nele. Mas desta vez Peter tinha toda a história perfeitamente arquitetada.

Afinal, Remus Lupin estava apaixonado por Lily Potter, quem diria! _Você está doido, Pete!_, James zombou. Mas Peter continuou-lhes afirmando, e contou-lhes tudo o que havia escutado atrás da porta. Remus faria qualquer coisa para tê-la! Inclusive aliar-se a Voldemort, para que este matasse James Potter e deixasse o caminho livre para ele, o lobo traidor e traiçoeiro. E, por fim, depois de vários minutos discutindo, James Potter e Sirius Black, os dois alunos mais brilhantes de Hogwarts, dois gênios!, haviam caído na ladainha de Peter Pettigrew, haviam acreditado na culpa de Remus.

O verdadeiro traidor havia livrado o seu pescoço...

— **× —**

Remus acordou naquela madrugada com o tocar desesperado da campainha e batidas violentas na porta. Sam saltou da cama primeiro que ele e, assustado, foi logo se esconder no closet. Remus ainda ficou alguns segundos sentado no colchão até perceber que não se tratava de um sonho. Olhou para o despertador. Eram três da manhã. Pegou a sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira e foi até a sala, pé ante pé. Quando chegava à porta, ouviu que, além de tocar a campainha e bater a porta, o seu notívago visitante também o chamava incessantemente. E ele conhecia aquela voz como nenhuma outra.

_Lily._

Abriu a porta no mesmo instante e a ruiva entrou como um furacão, passando direto por ele, só parando no meio da sala. Remus fechou a porta, as sobrancelhas contraídas. O que ela faria ali tão tarde?

— Lily? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que está aqui tão...

— Remus, você é o espião?

— O quê?!

Lily desabou sobre o sofá e começou a contar. Disse que quando James e ela chegaram em casa, ele havia lhe dito que Remus era o traidor de que Dumbledore havia falado; Peter havia descoberto. Também havia dito que Remus estava fazendo isso porque era apaixonado por ela e que ela não deveria voltar a vê-lo.

— Ele disse que não vai dizer nada a Dumbledore, pela amizade de vocês. – ela concluindo, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. – Ah, Remus! Diga que não é você!

— Claro que não sou eu, Lily! – ele exclamou, ajoelhando-se à frente dela, segurando-lhe as mãos. – Você esteve comigo em todos os momentos desses últimos meses! Alguma vez me viu com um Comensal?

Ela se calou, enxugando um dos olhos com a ponta dos dedos, o queixo delicado tremendo, tentando não chorar. Lily olhava direto pela janela escura e Remus não sabia o que dizer. Estava tudo correndo pior do que ele esperava. James sabia do seu amor por Lily e achava que ele queria a sua morte. Não pôde crer que James conhecia-o tão pouco a ponto de realmente acreditar nessa mentira.

— Há algo que não te contei, Remus. – Lily falou, a voz mais baixa e séria. Remus não moveu um músculo sequer. Pensara que não havia mais segredos entre ele e Lily. Estava enganado novamente. – Lembra-se de quando eu lhe disse que havia coisas acontecendo, há alguns meses? – Remus aquiesceu com a cabeça e Lily continuou. – Voldemort está atrás de Harry, Remus.

— O quê?!

Lily voltou a chorar, com mais intensidade dessa vez. Ela cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos e soluçou, tentando recuperar as palavras.

— Por conta de uma profecia idiota! – continuou. – Voldemort está atrás do meu Harry para matá-lo, Remus. Por isso James tem trabalhado tanto pela Ordem. Por isso temos brigado tanto. Por isso estou sempre aqui, para que me proteja. – Remus sentiu o seu coração apertasse e ele se afastou de Lily, sentando-se na poltrona. – Estamos fugindo já há meses, escondendo-nos. Desculpe não ter te contado, Dumbledore pediu...

— É por isso também que fez amor comigo, Lily? – ele disse, amargurado.

— Não! – ela gritou, ajoelhando-se aos pés de Remus. – Claro que não, Remus! Que besteira!

Remus curvou a cabeça para trás, suspirando. A vida realmente não era justa. Os olhos baixaram-se para olhar os de Lily, brilhantes por causa das lágrimas. Ela apoiava o queixo nos joelhos de Remus, desolada. Ao ver o rosto perdido e desesperado de Lily, ele cedeu à dor da mulher que amava. Ajoelhou-se de frente para ela e abraçou-a com toda a força, deixando que ela chorasse em seu ombro.

— Eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo! – ele falou, acariciando os cabelos dela e afastando-a um pouco de seu corpo, secando-lhe as lágrimas com os dedos. – O que vamos fazer, Lily?

— Vamos destruir Voldemort. – ela respondeu. Agora Remus sentia que toda a fibra dentro do peito de Lily estava dedicada àquela missão. – Ele não colocará os dedos imundos no meu filho, Remus.

— E eu farei tudo o que for possível para ajudar-te nisso. – Remus estreitou-a entre os braços.

Em silêncio, Lily sentou-se entre as pernas de Remus, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Remus beijou-lhe a testa e abraçou-a com mais força.

— Não vamos nos ver por um bom tempo. – Lily disse. Remus sabia que era verdade.

— Não sei se serei capaz de deixar de vê-la.

— Shakespeare uma vez disse: "Nisto é que consiste a monstruosidade do amor: em ser infinita a vontade e limitada a execução; em serem ilimitados os desejos, e o ato, escravo do limite"². – ela se virou um pouco para encarar Remus. – São as exigências do amor.

— Eu detesto Shakespeare. Quase todos os romances dele terminam em tragédias.

— Ainda bem que ele não é o autor do nosso romance.

Um beijo uniu os lábios dos dois, triste, intenso e desesperado. Poderia ser o último em muito tempo. E nem Remus, nem Lily queriam ficar afastados um do outro sem uma última lembrança para levar na mente e no corpo.

— **× —**

Foi o período mais angustiante de sua vida. Depois de saber da acusação de traição feita contra ele, Remus preferiu afastar-se de todo o convívio com as pessoas da Ordem; podiam tomar isso como uma declaração de culpa, mas ele optou por não mais olhar nos olhos dos seus amigos, que não acreditavam mais em sua lealdade. Em conseqüência desse afastamento, Remus viu-se completamente isolado de tudo e todos e, o pior: sem notícia alguma de Lily. Ou do que quer que fosse.

Todos os dias, quando acordava – isso quando dormia, pois o sono parecia ter sumido de sua vida, assim como Lily –, enchia-se de medo até o Profeta Diário chegar. E continuava assim, até Remus ler o jornal todo e não encontrar qualquer notícia sobre os Potter. Aliviava-se momentaneamente e então se amedrontava novamente. Poderia ter acontecido algo naquele mesmo instante ou então o jornal estava ocultando informações.

Sam era um reflexo dos sentimentos de Remus. Sempre que ele olhava para o filhote (que crescia rapidamente), via a tristeza nos olhos do animalzinho, e quando Remus estava à beira das lágrimas de desespero, Sam gania e encostava a cabeça nas pernas de seu dono.

Remus chegou a uma conclusão depois de mais de dois meses de solidão. Não havia sentimento pior do que o medo. A dor que este tão sagaz e traiçoeiro sentimento causava era maior do que a dor que Remus sentia durante as suas transformações. De fato, Remus começou a ansiar cada vez mais por suas transformações. Assim, teria uma madrugada inteira sem pensamentos e temores. Mas bastava voltar ao normal para ele deixar de sentir as dores do corpo e sentir as dores a alma.

Por várias vezes Remus chegou a sair de casa e aparatar em Godric's Hollow. Mas era apenas ver a cidadela – calma e sem atritos – e ver a cabana dos Potter, no alto da colina, que toda a sua coragem desaparecia como num passe de mágica, e ele voltava para a sua solidão, com o rabo entre as pernas.

A garrafa de absinto que havia começado a tomar na noite em que Lily e ele se amaram pela primeira vez já havia sido completamente esvaziada e uma nova havia sido comprada – a sua promessa de nunca mais beber fora completamente esquecida. Como não podia se transformar em lobisomem todas as vezes que queria para esquecer os medos, que os esquecesse afogando-se em bebida. Mas isso não funcionou como Remus esperava, pois logo após os primeiros goles ele sentia o seu medo ainda maior (mesmo com a ausência de pensamentos) e começava a chorar como jamais na vida.

_Talvez eu enlouqueça_, era um pensamento constante que Remus tinha. E ele via essa possibilidade como um prêmio. Se fosse internado no St. Mungus, talvez fosse dopado com sedativos e deixado em permanente estado de letargia. Talvez assim ele perdesse todos os sentimentos.

Mas, sem qualquer sombra de dúvidas, as piores coisas durante esse longo e tortuoso período eram os seus pesadelos. Quando ele finalmente conseguia dormir, a mente de Remus era assolada pelos mais diversos pesadelos. A maioria deles com Lily. A maioria deles com a_morte_ de Lily. E eram esses os pesadelos que o faziam acordar com o temor duplicado em seu peito. E eram esses os pesadelos que o faziam querer desistir de seu exílio e ir vê-la no mesmo instante.

Naquela noite não foi diferente. Remus havia colocado uma gota de poção sonífera em seu suco para tentar dormir sem sonhos. Merlin sabia como ele estava precisado de uma noite de descanso total.

A única gota de poção não foi o suficiente. O pesadelo veio novamente. Mas, desta vez, o pesadelo era diferente dos demais...

_Na maioria dos pesadelos, Remus via Lily viva e feliz, divertindo-se com o bebê Harry. Era quando aparecia um ser sem rosto que os atacava e Lily, para defender o seu filho, protegia-o com o corpo, sendo morta em seguida. Aquela vez foi diferente. Daquela vez, Remus viu-se em seu quarto, dormindo, ressonando levemente. Mas havia algo de anormal ali. Um espectro de luz brilhava ao lado da cama, um espectro de luz tão forte e poderosa que poderia cegar qualquer um que olhasse diretamente para ele. O espectro estendeu o seu braço sobre o rosto de Remus e tocou-lhe o rosto com a ponta de seus dedos iluminados e etéreos; uma voz bastante familiar dizia, ao mesmo tempo virava para a janela e desaparecia: "Adeus..."_

O susto pelo som da voz de Lily foi tamanho que Remus despencou da cama, ofegante, completamente suado. Permaneceu no chão, tentando se recuperar do incrível susto que tomara com aquele novo pesadelo. Mas foi quase impossível. O pesadelo havia sido vívido demais. Realista demais.

Remus sentou-se e olhou para a janela onde o espectro havia desaparecido; a janela estava aberta. Tocou o rosto, bem onde em seu pesadelo o espectro havia tocado; sua pele estava fria. Ele passou a mão pelos olhos e respirou profundamente. Precisava parar de beber. Precisava tomar uma nova dose de poção do sono.

No momento em que se levantou do chão, no intento de servir-se da miraculosa poção para dormir, alguém bateu com força à porta. Remus olhou o relógio. Era quase meia noite. Ninguém o visitaria tão tarde. Ninguém a não ser...

A possibilidade – mesmo que remota – de ser Lily quem vinha vê-lo fê-lo correr para a sala o mais rápido possível. Destrancou a porta e escancarou-a, seus lábios prontos para dizer o nome dela. Mas não era Lily.

— Sirius?

A aparência do amigo era deplorável. Os seus cabelos estavam completamente desgrenhados e o seu rosto estava manchado de lágrimas. Remus assustou-se e passou pela porta, parando ao lado do amigo. Ele não tinha certeza da reação que Sirius teria; ainda não o achava um traidor? Seria a hora do acerto de contas?

— Eu... – Sirius começou, a voz embargada. - ...eu sinto muito, cara.

Dito isso, Sirius deu as costas a Remus e caminhou até a estradinha, desaparatando no mesmo instante. Remus não entendeu o que Sirius queria dizer. Na verdade não havia entendido nada. Mas algo, algo bem lá no fundo de seu peito dizia-lhe que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Ele entrou em sua casa e fechou a porta, ainda coçando a cabeça, completamente confuso.

Era 31 de Outubro de 1981.

* * *

_¹: Shakespeare, William - Romeu e Julieta – Ato II Cena II  
²: Shakespeare, William – Tróilo e Cressida – Ato III Cena II_

* * *


	5. Melancolia

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Melancolia**

Não faziam nem cinco minutos da repentina visita de Sirius quando a campainha tocou novamente. Remus deixou o seu copo com água misturada à poção do sono e voltou à porta. Sirius devia ter retornado para explicar aquela repentina aparição. Mas quem estava à porta era a última pessoa que Remus pensaria que poderia visitá-lo àquela hora.

— Dumbledore?

— Boa noite, Remus. Será que posso entrar?

— Cla-claro... – ainda atordoado com a visita, Remus gaguejou, dando passagem ao velho homem.

Remus acendeu as luzes da sala com a varinha e foi logo se sentar no sofá – Dumbledore havia ocupado a poltrona. A expressão do diretor não era das melhores. Remus sentiu o seu estômago e seu coração apertarem-se desconfortavelmente. Curvou-se um pouco para frente.

— Posso lhe oferecer algo para beber, diretor? – ele ainda não havia perdido a péssima mania de chamá-lo por diretor.

— Não, Remus, obrigado. – o diretor juntou os dedos e descansou as costas no encosto da poltrona. – Perdão por aparecer em uma hora tão tardia.

— Eu estava acordado. – Remus apressou-se a dizer. Estava começando a ter um mau pressentimento sobre aquela visita. – Mas o que o traz aqui tão tarde?

Dumbledore suspirou e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, os dois orbes azuis cintilantes estavam brilhando excessivamente, banhados em lágrimas.

— Você precisará ser forte, Remus...

— **× —**

Remus Lupin subiu devagar a colina que levava à casa, tentando apartar as lágrimas que lhe escorriam silenciosamente pela face. Ele andava devagar, na esperança de que aquele pesadelo acabasse logo e ele pudesse acordar em sua cama. Mas aquele pesadelo não acabaria... Porque não era um pesadelo.

A casa dos Potter era perfeitamente visível. O feitiço Fidelus havia sido quebrado; o verdadeiro traidor revelara-se. Agora Remus entendia o pedido de desculpas de Sirius. O maldito traidor estava se desculpando por ter deixado que a culpa caísse sobre Remus. Maldito hipócrita e sujo... Se soubesse, teria o matado no mesmo instante. Mas Remus jamais sonharia, nunca pensaria... Sirius era o mais fiel deles, ele tinha certeza. Mais uma vez estava completamente errado.

Ele chegou ao portão de ferro. A casa estava parcialmente destruída em um dos lados. Remus conhecia bem aquele lado, era o quarto do bebê Harry. Tomando um longo suspiro, Remus atravessou o portão. À porta estava a velha senhora, Bathilda Bagshot, chorando com o rosto escondido em um lencinho encardido. Mas Remus não deu atenção a ela. Entrou...

A primeira coisa que viu foi o corpo de James, estirado ao chão; o primeiro soluço escapou de seus lábios. Remus cobriu a boca com uma das mãos e ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo. Alguém já havia estado ali e fechado os olhos dele. James parecia adormecido. Remus tocou o rosto frio de James, as lágrimas vindas ainda mais fortes, embaçando-lhe a visão.

— Me desculpa. Perdoe-me, James. – implorou-lhe, pedindo perdão por seu pecado. Jamais poderia realmente redimir-se do que havia feito a ele. E jamais teria o seu perdão.

Levantou-se e desviou os olhos de James. Enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao andar superior, Remus achou que o seu coração pararia a qualquer instante. Cada passo, para ele, era como levantar um enorme peso e, ao chegar o fim da escada, ofegava como se houvesse corrido uma maratona.

Ali, no andar superior, ele ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro da destruição recente – mesmo que só ele pudesse sentir esse cheiro. Apoiando-se à parede, Remus caminhou vacilante para a direita e parou ao chegar ao seu destino. O quarto estava em completa desordem e havia uma enorme cratera na parede do lado oposto ao da porta. E ali, em meio aos escombros, estava o corpo dela.

Remus agora cobriu a boca com as duas mãos enquanto caminhava em sua direção, quase cego pelas lágrimas. Caiu pesadamente de joelhos ao lado do corpo extremamente pálido de Lily; os olhos dela ainda estavam vidrados – a pessoa que fechara os olhos de James não havia chegado até ali. Ele não suportou olhar para aqueles olhos verdes e abissalmente sem vida. Esticou a mão por sobre o rosto de Lily e passou os dedos por sobre seus olhos, fechando suas pálpebras com delicadeza. Ela estava fria, como um cubo de gelo. E nada do que Remus fizesse iria aquecê-la.

Ele se recusou a aceitar esse pensamento e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a com toda a força que podia. Seu corpo, preso ao dela pelos braços, balançava-se para frente e para trás, ninando-a. Iria aquecê-la com o calor de sua pele e ela abriria os olhos, sorriria para ele e o beijaria. As lágrimas escorriam em abundância por seu rosto e caíam sobre os cabelos vermelhos de Lily, perdendo-se entre eles.

— Acorde. – ele falou, com dentes rangendo. – ACORDE!!!

Lily não acordou. Nunca mais acordaria. Lily Evans Potter estava morta. O coração de Remus espremeu-se, absorvido pela tristeza. E a dor que sentiu foi tanta que a sua voz transformou-se em um grito, um grito tão poderoso como os trovões que ecoavam naquela noite de Ano Novo, um grito do mais profundo desespero e melancolia.

— **× —**

Dizem que não há dor pior que a do parto. Mas Remus discordaria com qualquer um que lhe dissesse isso. Não havia dor pior do que a da perda, do que a dor da certeza de que a pessoa que você mais ama está enterrada a sete palmos da superfície. Não havia dor pior do que essa. E era dessa dor que Remus compadecia.

Passaram-se várias horas até as lágrimas de Remus cessarem por um minuto que fosse. Não havia mais lágrimas para chorar, elas haviam se esgotado. Assim como havia se esgotado a alegria que Remus tinha de viver. Em apenas uma noite havia perdido os melhores amigos e única mulher que amou. Não tinha mais nada.

Durante o velório dos Potter, Remus manteve-se o tempo todo afastado da multidão. Não queria voltar a ver o corpo sem vida de Lily, não queria que ninguém visse os seus olhos cavados e sua aparência de morto. Talvez o confundissem com um defunto e ele seria enterrado na próxima cova. _Não seria má idéia_, pensou, depressivo.

Quando chegou à sua casa, seus passos levaram-no direto para o estúdio, direto para o último resquício que restara de Lily além de sua lembrança. O quadro incompleto. Remus olhou-o de longe, sentindo a garganta embargar. Jamais terminaria aquele quadro. Jamais conseguiria terminar quadro algum. Seria uma surpresa até se conseguisse continuar vivendo. Naquele momento, o maior desejo de Remus era morrer.

Um novo grito eclodiu de seu peito e Remus agarrou os cabelos com os dedos, com força, sentindo alguns fios desprendendo-se de sua cabeça. Ele foi até o cavalete e atirou-o ao chão. Mas só aquilo não era o suficiente. Os seus braços, descontrolados, esbarraram raivosos em tudo o que havia ali. Outros quadros foram atirados pelas janelas, vidros de tinta espatifaram-se no chão, pincéis espalharam-se sobre a tinta derramada. Não ouve piedade nem para a escrivaninha de madeira, que também foi derrubada.

Ele queria desesperadamente voltar a chorar, mas seus soluços eram secos e, em desespero, Remus caiu de quatro no chão imundo, suas mãos ferindo-se profundamente com os cacos de vidro espalhados. Aquela dor nem de longe comparava-se com a dor que assolava o seu coração. Engatinhando, Remus foi até onde o quadro de Lily parara, em seu ataque de fúria.

Segurando-o entre as mãos, Remus olhou o contraste entre a metade desenhada e o esboço, logo abaixo, que ficaria para sempre sem cor. _Branco_, ele reparou. Da mesma cor que o vestido de Lily naquela noite. Um suspiro de desespero escapou de seus lábios e, de suas mãos feridas, gotas de sangue pingaram sobre a parte branca da tela. Remus observou o seu sangue manchando o esboço, o pingo vermelho espalhando-se como se fosse uma tinta muito aguada, tingindo a tela. _Vermelho._ Era quase da mesma cor dos cabelos dela.

Levantou-se e colocou o quadro debaixo do braço, dando as costas para o estúdio destruído e indo para a porta dos fundos, na cozinha, saindo para o jardim. Era um dia muito bonito. O outono estava no fim e as folhas quase inexistentes nas árvores já eram um prenúncio de um inverno rigoroso. Mas o céu estava muitíssimo azul e uma brisa gelada soprava, vinda direto do mar. Parecia até zombar da depressão de Lupin.

Para Remus nada daquilo importava. Foi até o banco de madeira onde Lily posava para ele. O maldito banco. Odiava aquele banco. Foi até ele e virou-o, deixando-o cair com um barulho oco na terra, as pernas para cima. A tela com o retrato de Lily também foi ao chão e Remus ajoelhou-se na terra, começando a abrir um buraco na terra com as mãos feridas.

Trabalho... Trabalho aliviava a dor. Dor física aliviava a dor emocional. Não era o que todos diziam? Pois, mais uma vez, estavam todos redondamente enganados. A cada mão de terra que Remus arrancava do chão, a cada pontada de suas mãos machucadas, mais ele sentia o seu peito doer; seus olhos ainda se recusavam a chorar, completamente secos, mas ardiam dolorosamente. Todo o seu corpo parecia compartir da dor em sua alma. Sam, o pobre cachorro, apareceu ao lado de Remus. Ele teve que se segurar para não gritar com o pobre e inocente animal. Para a surpresa de Remus, Sam também começou a cavar, ajudando o seu dono a afastar a terra.

Só pararam quando Remus achou que o buraco já era fundo e grande o suficiente. Ele pegou a tela de Lily em suas mãos; seus dedos sujos de terra e sangue mancharam ainda mais a parte que ainda estava branca na tela. Incompleto, para sempre incompleto. Ele deslizou o dedo pela curva do rosto de Lily, completamente apático, mas morrendo por dentro. Era uma porcaria de quadro. Aquela imagem na tela nem sequer parecia com Lily!

E jogou o retrato incompleto no buraco.

Punhados de terra eram atirados para dentro do buraco novamente. Aos poucos, os traços de carvão e as pinceladas de tinta foram se cobrindo de marrom, até serem completamente ocultadas. Assim que não havia mais nem resquício da pequena cratera que Remus abrira, ele deu socos fortes e amargurados sobre a superfície, tentando alisá-la ao mesmo tempo em que tentava transferir a sua raiva para o chão.

Funcionou. Mas a raiva deu lugar à tristeza, à depressão.

Puxando de volta o banco para a posição original, Remus apoiou o rosto sobre sua superfície. Passou as mãos pelas ripas de madeira verde, sentindo a textura rústica daquele material sob a pele. Aquele banco... Quase podia ouvir Lily ali...

— _Remus, eu estou começando a ficar com cãibras!_

Queria voltar ao passado. Queria voltar naquele momento e mudar tudo. A culpa da morte de Lily era toda dele. Se ele houvesse lhe dito deste o princípio os seus sentimentos, Lily não teria se casado com James e estaria viva, ao lado dele. Mas agora era tarde. Por mais que ele desejasse que tudo fosse diferente, por mais que Remus desejasse estar morto ao lado de Lily, isso era uma completa impossibilidade. Jamais a veria novamente. Ele se lembrou de uma frase que Lily dissera no último encontro deles. _"Nisto é que consiste a monstruosidade do amor: em ser infinita a vontade e limitada a execução; em serem ilimitados os desejos, e o ato, escravo do limite"_. Maldito Shakespeare e suas frases cheias de sentido. Maldito Shakespeare e suas tragédias românticas.

Remus levantou-se do chão e caminhou de volta para sua casa, Sam aos seus pés. Talvez uma dose de absinto fizesse-lhe parar de pensar. É mais fácil suportar a morte sem pensar nela do que suportar o pensamento da morte sem morrer.³

* * *

³: Pascal, Blaise

* * *

**N.A.: **_E aí? Que tal? Tá legal? .. Deixem uma reviewzinha, tá? ;; Façam esta autora feliz! \o/  
Err... Vai um lencinho aí? xD _

* * *


End file.
